Transformers Unlimited: La Amenaza Decepticon
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Los autobots tienen que lidiar con un nuevo desafío: Convivir con los humanos. Sus enemigos bajo la guía de Deathsaurus quieren la matriz de liderazgo. Un nuevo guerrero nacerá, los secretos se revelarán y otros nuevos surgirán. Varias historias entrelazadas, y todas ellas serán reveladas por los Orions y Rafael Esquivel. Segunda Entrega de Transformers Unlimited.
1. Enemigo en casa

_**A quiénes comparten éste espacio, como a su vez quiénes han tenido la oportunidad de leer los fics y la primera parte Transformers Unlimited, a petición popular, comienzo la segunda entrega de dicho proyecto.**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir y agregar ésta historia como favorita. He leído sus sugerencias y algunas observaciones. En dedicar un segundo volumen fue un consejo que recibí de Cytrey Cee Prime y una de las variantes que tendrá hace referencia a los nombres humanos, observación realizada por Panzerming. **_

_**Poco a poco iré integrando sus peticiones a éste proyecto, como a su vez, me causó alegría saber que la pareja de Elita Prime (Oc) y Star Saber ya cuente con sus admiradores (espero tener algún día el don del dibujo y poder presentar a mis Oc's).**_

_**Transformers no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara… Espero que el título sea de su agrado.**_

_**¡La Aventura Continúa!**_

**TRANFORMERS UNLIMITED: LA AMENAZA DECEPTICON**

_**Capítulo 1: Enemigo en casa**_

Han transcurrido dos semanas en que los autobots han regresado a su hogar en Jasper. Las experiencias que traían de Aldebarán les ayudaron a fortalecerse como equipo. A raíz de lo anterior; Star Saber compadece ante el Consejo de Guerra para informar que la colonia maximal existe como a su vez los miembros del Equipo Primal. De forma inmediata, Cybertron y los planetas aliados deciden entablar relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con Aldebarán.

Hubo aportaciones valiosas que hicieron los maximals a Cybertron, en materia reproductiva, ya que, dejaron como tema abierto si las femmes y los mechs deseaban pasar por el proceso de gestación.

Primus y la Allspark aprobaron ésta decisión, ya que habían visto que los maximals continuaban su descendencia. Pero en cada decisión existe el libre albedrío, y algunos cibertronianos que radicaban en lugares distantes les pareció una opción viable. Después de todo, los mecanismos guardaban el respeto debido a Primus y la Allspark.

Para el equipo de la base Omega Uno, recibieron varios presentes, pero, con la ayuda de Ratchet, Botánica y Raph consiguieron lo que tal vez se veía lejano: Los autobots podrían disponer de sus transformaciones humana y robótica, sin alterar sus mecanismos, como a su vez, cada uno se le dio la oportunidad de reproducirse. Elita y Arcee, llamémosle así, ahora podrían decidir en qué forma podrían concebir dentro de sus vientres mecánicos; como a su vez, tenían las opciones que Primus y la Allspark habrían definido.

Con respecto a la organización de los dormitorios, hubieron cambios: Arcee y Victory Leo compartirían habitación. Al principio la femme se opuso a la idea debido a que como soldado no miraba correcto esa opción, sin embargo; todos los miembros, principalmente Elita, motivaron a que los involucrados aceptaran.

Al parecer, era un día tranquilo.

**Una forma humana para papá**

Los orions estaban reunidos en una sala, adaptada para alguna reunión estilo terrestre, veían la televisión, Elita, Soundbee, Yuki y Savage estaban viendo una película que era de las preferidas de la peliroja: Rocky.

A pesar de ser una femme, Elita poseía ciertas cualidades, debido a que admiraba mucho al actor protagonista. La escena transcurría en donde Apolo Creed se enfrenta a Rocky Balboa, y en la decisión, le dan la victoria a Apolo.

-Ya viene mi escena favorita – dijo emocionada Elita.

La escena es donde Adrian corre a abrazar a Rocky, donde ambos se confiesan el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

-De seguro, Elita se imagina que es Adrian y que está abrazando a Star Saber – dijo Yuki.

El niño y Soundbee se ríen, Elita lo alcanza a escuchar y le lanza un cojín a la cara de Yuki.

- Se nota que ustedes no saben nada – respondió molesta. – Y para que lo sepan les voy a aclarar por qué me gusta mucho esa escena: Me hace recordar a mis padres, ya que han sufrido tanto para poder estar juntos.

Ratchet pasaba por la sala, y observa a Elita que miraba fijamente la escena, principalmente al actor. Algo tenía en mente.

Soundbee apaga el televisor y por señas pregunta a Elita si Ratchet había elegido una forma humana para Victory Leo, ya que si era todo lo contrario, Él y Yuki tenían propuestas. Savage trae un sobre con dos fotografías, el primero en hablar fue Yuki.

-Ésta es mi propuesta- de forma inmediata toma una fotografía y se ve que corresponde a un futbolista famoso- Desde que fuimos a ver jugar al Barcelona contra el Real Madrid noté que te causó curiosidad su forma de jugar.

- ¿No séra, que el admirador es otro?- Hablo la peliroja cuestionando a Yuki.

- ("La segunda propuesta es mía") – habló el chico de los ojos color miel a modo de sonidos y en su interior sacó la fotografía de un actor que había tenido el papel estelar en la película Marley y yo. – ("Tiene una sonrisa agradable, como a su vez es divertido, yo siento que un semblante alegre no le caería nada mal a tu papá").

Elita miraba ambas imágenes, pero no muy le convencían.

-Les agradezco su preocupación, pero créanme que no estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, puedo utilizar los nombres para que sea el nombre humano de mi padre: Owen Lionnel. – Dijo en tono animado.

La joven emitía una sonrisa, y ese gesto fue correspondido por los demás. Sin embargo, se escuchó el paso de algunos mech que se dirigían a la sala de control, Star Saber les avisó, urgía su presencia.

Los orions se dirigieron hacia ése lugar, y vieron que estaban todos presentes. Quien dirigía la reunión era Fowler.

-Me da gusto saber que está la mayoría presente. Afortunadamente, la batalla que tuvieron en Aldebarán tuvo grandes éxitos, sin embargo, durante su ausencia, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead y yo sostuvimos un encuentro con Starscream, ya que ellos atacaron una de nuestras bases militares que tenemos en Irak.

En la pantalla principal se presentaban las fotografías del ataque y se veía a muchos soldados heridos. Arcee veía las imágenes, intuía lo que venía. Optimus observa a la femme.

-¿Ocurre algo Arcee? Preguntó Optimus.

La femme emite un respiro y empieza a hablar:

- Cuando terminó la batalla con Megatron, como a su vez el sacrificio que hiciste ante Primus y la Allspark; el consejo de guerra me eligió como Prime. Sin embargo, al estar a cargo de la base, Fowler, Magnus y yo decidimos que cada uno de nosotros tuviera una identidad humana, y; muchos de los soldados aceptaron utilizar nuestros nombres para lograr crear una pantalla.

- Por desgracia, alguien estuvo hackeando el sistema del ejército y encontró los nombres de Prime, Ratchet y Magnus. Los soldados que se ofrecieron como voluntarios fueron cinco mil, sin embargo, la mayoría estaban en Irak. – respondió el agente. – Por cierto, en la escuela donde asistía Elita, el director reportó a gente extraña preguntando por ella y por Soundbee.

-Entonces, lo más indicado es cambiar identidades. – Opinó Ratchet.

Fowler asintió.

-Sin embargo, debo aclararles, que el asumir una nueva identidad, implica convivir con los humanos. Por lo tanto, el regalo que recibieron de Aldebarán les será de utilidad. Les he designado un nuevo perfil a cada uno, tomando en cuenta sus habilidades. De ustedes dependerán si quieren modificar sus cuerpos o algún otro detalle.

**La lista de Fowler**

En la pantalla principal se dejaba ver una serie de documentos como a la vez aparecía el pasaporte y otros documentos de identificación.

Fowler leía cada descripción:

**(Disculpen de antemano la intervención pero no pongo signos de diálogo, así que voy a describir en forma de lista, espero su comprensión)**

_Wilhelm Ratzinger: _Ascendencia alemana, edad 40 años. Profesión: Médico neurocirujano y auxiliar del doctor Rafael Esquivel. (Ratchet)

_Jeremy Bourne: _Originario de Kansas City, edad 35 años. Profesión: Corredor de autos, piloto de pruebas de las escuderías Ferrari y McClaren. (Bumblebee)

_Brandon Hellsing Dent: _Británico, edad 40 años. Profesión: Instructor de infantería de las fuerzas armadas, que en su tiempo libre se dedica al cuidado del medio ambiente. (Bulkhead)

_Shawn Simons_: Procedente de Beverly Hills California, edad 25 años. Profesión: Piloto de combate y acróbata aéreo de RedBull. (Star Saber)

_Mark Mitchell_: Hijo de padres australianos, edad 33 años. Profesión: Diplomático encargado de los asuntos de Cybertron en las Naciones Unidas. (Ultra Magnus)

_Sergio Mena_: De origen mexicano, edad 38 años. Profesión: Ingeniero Mecánico en aviones de combate, al servicio de los países que integran la ONU (WheelJack).

Fowler hizo una pausa; todos procuraban asimilar sus nuevas identidades. Las bromas se hacían de forma constante, y en ocasiones surgían risas, no se sabía si para alivianar el momento o quizás estaban muy nerviosos. Sin embargo, Elita y Soundbee no reían.

- Tío Fowler, ¿qué pasará con Soundbee y conmigo? Me siento orgullosa de ser Prime. Tengo entendido que nuestros registros aparecen con un nombre humano y uno de combate. Dijo Elita en forma de preocupación.

-Comprendo la situación Elita, pero hice algunas modificaciones, sólo espero que Bee y Optimus acepten. – respondió Fowler.

Posteriormente, la pantalla continúo dando conocer el resto de las nuevas identidades y Fowler retomaba la lectura:

_Silvia Pruett: _O según el último nombre de soltera _Silvia Arcelia Wojtyla_ de ascendencia polaca, edad 30 años, Profesión: Marine activa de la armada, y distinguida pianista. (Arcee)

_Owen Lionnel Pruett:_ Padre estadounidense y madre mexicana, (técnicamente Chicano) oriundo de Tennesee, Edad 33 años. Profesión: Marine activo de la armada, jefe de operaciones del ejército. Casado con Silvia Wojtyla, padre de Elisa Pruett. En su tiempo libre es experto en la reparación de Trailers. (Optimus Prime)

_Neil Bourne: _Estudiante de idiomas, hijo de Jeremy Bourne, mismo origen. Edad 19 años, por el estilo de formación, lleva instrucción militar como a su vez estudia para docente de idiomas y/o educación especial. (Soundbee)

_Elisa Pruett: _Estudiante, nacida en Nevada. Edad 18 años, formación militar, guitarrista, gimnasta y bailarina de una escuela de educación media superior. Su objetivo, ser Marine.

-Así está la situación compañeros autobots; y, para que vayan asimilando sus identidades, cuando alguien de ustedes se encuentre transformado en humano o tecno-orgánico llámenlo por el nombre que se les asignó.- Fowler respiraba aliviado.

-¿Owen Lionnel?- decía Optimus con rareza. – Y apenas empiezo a adaptarme a Victory Leo.

-Fue muy creativo el nombre para Magnus- comentaba Bumblebee con una cierta sonrisa.

-¡No es gracioso, Jeremy!" – respondió Magnus.

-¡Vamos a interactuar con los humanos!- cuchicheaban Ratchet, Wheeljack y Bulkhead.

-¡Será un gran reto para todos! – Dijo entusiasmada Elisa.

El resto de los humanos que veían todo aquello aceptaban las decisiones de Fowler. Ahora sólo correspondía organizarse y mantener ciertos roles, debido a que ninguna actividad llegara afectar al funcionamiento de los dos equipos.

**El enemigo no descansa**

En la base de los cons, Blackfury trabajaba con el energon que había obtenido en Aldebarán, para su sorpresa, Deathsaurus llega al laboratorio. La femme estaba tranquila y sin importar que el intruso fuera el emperador decepticon, lo trataba como uno más.

-Perder a Airachnide fue la peor estupidez-Dijo el recién llegado.

-Tarde o temprano, ella caería, sus impulsos provocaron su destrucción.

-Starscream atacó la base que mencionaste, no hubo nada o indicios de los autobots. Espero que tu idea no haya sido un acto desesperado para congraciarte conmigo.

-Se debe alborotar el panal, ahora veremos lo que planean hacer, sin embargo tengo muy buenas noticias: Analicé la energía de los autobots y quiero que veas la computadora; hay dos energías muy similares, cosa que no es común en un mecanismo.

Deathsaurus miraba la pantalla y observaba las gráficas.

-¡Debemos comprobar si ese mecanismo tiene la matriz de liderazgo! Decía en forma soberbia.

-Paciencia Deathsaurus, no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que Airachnide. ¿Quiéres que vaya junto con Starscream y Liozack?

-¡No! Quiero que vaya con ellos Megatron. Tú eres más valiosa en la base.

El Emperador se retiraba, sin embargo, había un motivo especial por el cuál no permitía que Blackfury estuviera en combate: El titubear que tuvo la femme ante Rafael, provocó una cierta desconfianza, ya que a pesar de que la femme era un Headmaster, sin duda alguna, es la única que podría devolverles la estabilidad de sus chispas.

Blackfury tenía en mente su propia venganza, aunque procuraba ser paciente. Al parecer la pérdida de Airachnide le había afectado por completo.

-Por fin he terminado de equilibrar tu chispa como a su vez, hacerle modificaciones a tu cuerpo; Megatron.

Unos ópticos en color rojo se activaban, el mech se levantaba y observaba a la femme.

-¡Ya era hora querida, Ya era hora!- respondía Megatron.

**Ustedes emitan sus comentarios; se supone que debo estudiar para unos exámenes. Sin embargo deseaba escribir este primer capítulo para no ir perdiendo el hilo de la historia. Espero que comprendan por si tardo en actualizar.**

**Me divertí pensando en una nueva identidad para los autobots. Se aceptan sugerencias para el estilo de redacción. Las emociones apenas comienzan.**


	2. Nueva vida mismo enemigo

_**Capítulo 2: Nuevas vidas, renovado enemigo.**_

En una de las regiones de Pittsburgh, una nueva batalla entre bots y cons se desarrollaba; al parecer, la siguiente estrategia consistía en apoderarse del acero existente. WheelJack y Bulkhead enfrentaban a los cons por tierra, mientras que Victory Leo y Star Saber los contenían por aire.

Había trabajadores atrapados debido al ataque, el equipo Orions trabajaba en evacuar a las personas. A pesar que los autobots ganaron la batalla, un grupo de cons logró llevarse grandes cantidades de ese material, escapando por un portal terrestre.

Después de haber dejado las cosas en orden, los autobots vuelven a la base Omega Uno. Rafael y Whilhelm se disponen a salir de la base para trasladarse a un instituto reconocido en Francia. Al parecer, nuestro amigo Ratchet se convertiría en el primer miembro del equipo en interactuar con los humanos.

-¡Mucha Suerte, Whilhelm!- decían los autobots, aunque las risas dominaban más.

-¡Ríanse por ahora, ya los quiero ver cuando les toque estar interactuando!- mencionó Ratzinger.

-Tránquilo Whilhelm, ya verás no estará nada mal.- respondió Rafael con una sonrisa.

El puente terrestre se abría y de inmediato llegaron a un hospital que estaba en las afueras de Francia, al parecer, se trataba de un centro médico cuya función corresponde en rehabilitar a personas que han perdido ciertas extremidades.

Whilhelm Ratzinger, a pesar de tener cuarenta años, se conservaba joven, era alto y su cabello era una combinación de castaño y rojizo, rápidamente, un grupo de enfermeras miraba a su nuevo compañero. Sin embargo en la entrada del hospital, había dos figuras conocidas que los esperaban, el primero a quien conocemos, el agente Fowler y la segunda persona, un hombre alto de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, portaba un traje sastre, tenía un logo que representaba a la ONU: era Mark Mitchell.

Los cuatro caballeros entraron y explicaban a Wilhelm sobre su función en el hospital:

-Veo que ya observaste la situación Wilhelm, tu trabajo será proporcionarle a estas personas una nueva oportunidad de vida, es obvio que como médico estás acostumbrado a tratar con circuitos y todos esos detalles, ahora imagina que la tecnología autobot por medio de las capacidades neurológicas del hombre, permitan una mayor rehabilitación a la población. – Dijo Fowler.

-Poco a poco me he estado familiarizando con la anatomía humana, pero espero poderles ser útil. Quiero imaginar que no estaré esclavizado en éste lugar ¿verdad? – Habló Ratzinger.

Los tres caballeros se empiezan a reír.

-No amigo, siempre hay turnos y en tu caso, hay una excepción. Además de que eres el apoyo de Raph, también tendrás una asistente. No todo es lo que parece. – Remarcó Mitchell.

-Es muy linda tu asistente Wilhelm, te va agradar.-Expresó Raph.

-¡Un momento! Creí que sólo estaría con Raph, pero ¿es de confianza?- Comentó el susodicho.

Una enfermera se acercaba hacia el grupo de caballeros, era de complexión delgada, era de tez blanca y utilizaba el cabello recogido, tenía un color de ojos preciosos, tenía 34 años. Su acento es francés.

-¡Bienvenido doctor Ratzinger! Mi nombre es Madeline Perrenould. Seré su asistente.

Whilhelm observaba a la enfermera de pies a cabeza, una sensación muy familiar recorrió el cuerpo del alemán, al parecer, le había impactado ese ser.

Rafael, Fowler y Mitchel observaban la escena.

-Creo que pronto tendremos una nueva pareja- Habló Mitchell en voz baja.

Wilhelm reacciona y estrecha la mano de la dama.

-Amigo Ratzinger, al igual que todos ustedes, necesito que me acompañen al laboratorio subterráneo, debido a que hay una pieza robótica traída desde Aldebarán. Le pedí a Madeline que la analizara y al parecer encontró una memoria Micro SD. – Mencionó Raph.

-Rafael- observó a todos, procurando no exaltarse- No quiero ofender a la señorita, pero se supone que Aldebarán y todo ello solo queda entre… bueno, tú sabes, no debe salir esto de la base.- Intervino Ratzinger.

-Madeline es de confianza, creo que son contemporáneos- Intervino gentilmente Mitchell.

-Recuerde doctor, no todo es lo que parece.- Contestó sonriente la enfermera.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el laboratorio subterráneo.

**De regreso a clases**

Elisa y Neil habían vuelto a clases, aunque los dos estudiaban en modalidad abierta. Pero, al parecer, por los arreglos hechos por Fowler, se les permitió participar en las actividades extraescolares. Ambos hicieron nuevos amigos y por primera vez, los dos estarían juntos en el equipo de gimnasia.

Muchas jóvenes rápidamente se interesaron por Neil, pero, el joven sabía que su chispa pertenecía a Alison. Fueron al domo de la escuela, al parecer, había eventos deportivos. Su nueva _alma matter _participaba en competencias de gimnasia. Elisa y Neil entraron en sustitución de suplentes ya que dos muchachos que se habían lesionado. Al principio, los maestros notaron cierta desconfianza, ya que al estudiar de manera abierta, no tenían la certeza si realmente tenían el nivel.

El primero en competir fue Neil quien se presentaba en ejercicio de barra, parecía un águila al impulsarse, como a su vez, las acrobacias y ejercicios los ejecutaba de forma limpia, daba la impresión que había nacido para ello. Los jueces le otorgan una calificación de 9.5.

-¡Estuviste increíble Neil! – dijo Elisa emocionada.

-(Recuerda que no debemos abusar de nuestras habilidades, ya que no queremos despertar sospecha) – le recordó el joven a base de señas.

-Siguiente competidora en ejercicios en manos libres: Elisa Pruett. – Se escuchaba en el auditorio.

La joven peliroja usaba una cola de caballo como a su vez un leotardo en color rojo con flamas azules, se veía muy sexy. Se escuchaba el comentario de que era una "novata".

-Elisa, acabo de entregar tu canción para que desarrolles tu rutina, aunque seré honesta, no me gusta en lo más mínimo el tema que elegiste, pero demuéstrame que me equivoco. – Le alentaba su entrenadora.

La joven afirmaba con la cabeza. Saludaba al público y al jurado como lo indican las reglas de éste deporte, la mayoría de los espectadores eran jóvenes, Se hizo silencio y cuando el equipo de sonido empezó a reproducir el tema, se desató la euforia: La canción que Elisa había seleccionado corresponde al grupo System of a Down "Boom!"

Elisa se movía a la velocidad de la música, se impulsaba para hacer sus saltos con limpieza y precisión y cuando el coro surgía con fuerza ¡Boom, Boom! Los estudiantes los animaba y es ahí donde el espectáculo surgía donde la joven lanzaba su saltos mortales. La rutina de la joven había impactado a tanto que la lluvia de aplausos inundaron el domo. Los jueces otorgaron calificaciones altas. Al parecer Elisa y Neil fueron Boom!

Mientras se acercaban sus compañeros a felicitar a ambos jóvenes, dos figuras se acercan a ellos, el primero, había causado impacto en Elisa (y le sigue causando) cuando lo vio por primera vez en su forma humana, el segundo, causó cierta curiosidad en los asistentes, ya que al parecer daba la impresión que Stallone estuviera de visita.

-¡Felicidades, Chicos! – Mencionó Shawn.

Elisa estaba sonrojada, ya que, era la primera vez que su mentor lo veía en un atuendo sexy. Mientras tanto su impresión fue mayor cuando vio el lado humano de su padre.

-Eres toda una Pruett, hija. ¿Dime que tal me veo?- Habló Owen.

-¡Boom, de lujo! El tío Whilhelm se lució esta vez. -Habló Elisa. Mientras abrazaba a su papá, por otra parte Shawn abrazaba a Neil, de inmediato se intercambian las parejas, y Elisa se sentía muy nerviosa a lado de Shawn.

El oriundo de Beverly Hills abraza muy fuerte a la joven de Nevada, dándole vueltas. Al parecer se encontraba muy feliz; no sé si por el desempeño o por la forma en que lucía la joven.

-Shawn, dejemos que los chicos se cambien de ropa- Dijo Owen.

Los jóvenes se alejaban y respetaban las indicaciones. Sin embargo, Los dos hombres entablan una conversación.

-Owen, creo que me emocioné mucho – habló el hombre de veinticinco años.

-No es eso amigo. Si fuera tal vez un padre terrícola, lo más seguro es que estuviera armando una escena clásica de "papá celoso". Aunque quizás, no sea muy expresivo en eso. Pero, ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?

Shawn miraba a su amigo, y le extrañaba su forma de pensar.

-Bueno… - al parecer estaba nervioso- de hecho, en ocasiones me detengo, ya que, como bien dices, si fuéramos terrícolas, lo primero que dirías como papá sería: "Ese hombre bien puede ser tu padre, es un asalta cunas".

Owen empieza a reírse.

-¡Vamos Shawn! Estoy consciente que mi pequeña es toda una femme, y a parte, me siento tranquilo, ya que eres un mech honorable y valiente. Además, no me gustaría que se inhibieran en ello; Silvia y yo tuvimos ese detalle, y en ocasiones, me sorprendo hasta dónde hemos podido llegar.

-Y hablando de tu esposa. ¿Cuándo le dirás? –preguntó el joven con cierta curiosidad.

El chicano empieza a ponerse nervioso, pero recibe unas palmadas de su compañero en sus hombros.

-Pensé que la perdería cuando recibió ese dardo infernal, pero a su vez me impactó mucho el modo en que los humanos afrontan una situación así.

-Lo dices por las creencias de June…

-Sin embargo, cuando despertó y estaba al lado de los sparklings, no sé, algo en mi interior me pide hacer algo más. Sólo espero, la decisión de ella.

-Silvia es una femme hermosa y te ama, creo que la harías más feliz de lo que ya es.

La conversación se interrumpe, ya que los jóvenes salen de forma rápida, para sorpresa de todos Neil habla.

-Debemos irnos, mi padre tiene problemas, requieren nuestra ayuda. Arcee nos espera en Italia.

**La enemistad crece**

Jeremy Bourne se encontraba en una sesión de pruebas, ya que al parecer, la compañía Italiana tenía un nuevo prototipo de motor y… antes de que algún famoso corredor hiciera uso del nuevo vehículo, necesitaban asegurar la estabilidad del motor con el resto del auto.

El oriundo de Kansas City se había ganado la reputación de ser un piloto temerario como a su vez ser un buen mecánico. Las escuderías le habían propuesto un espacio para que compitiera profesionalmente en fórmula uno, pero comentó que si algún día no encontraban "suplentes" para alguna de las estrellas consagradas, aceptaría el ofrecimiento.

Durante la prueba en el circuito, Jeremy tomaba las curvas de manera impresionante, los fabricantes como la directiva de dicha marca se sorprendía al ver los resultados obtenidos, sin embargo, las pruebas se suspenden ya que por los medios de comunicación se da a conocer que los decepticons estaban atacando los lugares cercanos al circuito.

Jeremy guardó el vehículo y sugirió a todos que guardaran la calma y buscaran refugio, ya que él se comprometía a buscar ayuda. Salió a toda velocidad y sin que nadie lo viese, se transformaba en Bumblebee.

-Bee, espero que puedas llegar pronto; Silvershot y yo estamos logrando contener a los Hunters, pero creo que no tardaran en aparecer Starscream y Liozack. – Era la voz de Arcee.

-Estoy cerca, resistan, por cierto, ya le pasé el mensaje a Neil, así que también vendrán los refuerzos. – respondió el mech amarillo.

La escena era aterradora, al parecer, los Hunters atacaban sin importar los daños a terceros. Arcee y Silvershot procuraban herir al enemigo tanto en las alas como en los motores, evitando que estuvieran en el aire. A duras penas lograban su objetivo.

En el combate frontal, Arcee se movía de forma rápida, degollando a sus oponentes, variando entre disparos y cuchillas, por otra parte, Silvershot disparaba con precisión hacia el pecho y cabeza del rival.

Sin embargo, tres cons desde los aires, atacan a los dos autobots, pero para fortuna de ellos Bumblebee responde al ataque, al parecer la situación se equilibraba. Aunque los Hunters aumentaban.

Un puente terrestre se abría, Star Saber y Victory Leo hacían su aparición y se enfrentaban a los cons desde el aire, mientras que Soundbee, Elita y Savage apoyaban en tierra.

De inmediato, los tres cons se transforman, Starscream y Liozack aparecían para hacer frente, sin embargo el tercer con se enfocaba a disparar, su aspecto era un avión de combate gris. Para sorpresa de todos, se transforma y ataca directamente a Bumblebee.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Bumblebee- decía el mech.

Bee se concentraba ya que conocía bien de quién se trataba la voz.

-Megatron.- respondió.

Ambos mech combatían sin ceder, sin embargo, el mech gris era más rápido, sin embargo, Arcee se dirige a apoyar a su compañero.

-Por lo visto, seguirás causando más daño Megatron- dijo la femme en tono desafiante.

-Arcee Prime, no creí que una simple femme le dieran un rango tan grande, voy a enviarte con Optimus para que le hagas compañía. – habló el mech.

Súbitamente, Megatrón utiliza su espada, incrustándola en el asfalto, haciendo que tiemble la zona de combate, Bumblebee y Arcee pierden el equilibrio.

Victory Leo contempla la escena y rápidamente ataca a Megatron disparando hacia su espalda. Posteriormente se transforma y el mech gris voltea.

-¡Megatron, tu problema es conmigo!

El decepticon observa a su rival, un cierto aire de nostalgia se logra apreciar. Sin esperar respuesta, se dirige hacia su oponente, Victory lo contiene, ambos mech pelean.

-Tu estilo de pelea se me hace familiar- Dijo el con.

El autobot no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sabía de antemano lo que podía hacer su odiado rival. El con, disfrutaba de la confrontación, pareciera que él estaba esperando a alguien de su altura para poder utilizar sus armas.

Por otra parte, Liozack y Starscream pelean de forma simultánea con Saber, parecía que el Brainmaster estaba en desventaja, pero su experiencia pesaba, haciendo equilibrio.

-¡Hey, trio de imbéciles, dejen de estar jugando con los autobots, recuerden cuál es su misión!- se escuchaba la voz de Blackfury por los audios de los cons.

-¡Agradece que eres una dama, porque si fueras un mech, no la contabas!-mencionó Starscream.

Starscream logra evadir a Star Saber, y lanza un misil, al parecer el objetivo era derribar el edificio. En las afueras de él había una pequeña niña, no había quien la salvara. Arcee se da cuenta de ello y se dirige hacia allá. Con un movimiento rápido, la autobot salva a la pequeña, sin embargo daba la espalda al enemigo. Liozack lanza un segundo disparo.

Victory Leo se da cuenta de lo que pretende hacer, con movimientos rápidos logra quitarse a Megatron. El mech salvaje se interpone en el disparo, pero aun así logra sacar un disparo poderoso. Arcee reacciona y procura sacar al mecha de la batalla.

Elita al ver a Victory herido, se lanza hacia el frente, disparando a Megatron. Los decepticons emprenden la retirada.

Los autobots se reúnen con su compañero caído, al parecer, el disparo de Liozack había traspasado su armadura. Star Saber mantiene la comunicación para pedir auxilio. Su llamado es atendido por Mitchell, indicando que estaba acompañando a Whilhelm en Francia. Bulkhead se dedicó abrir un portal terrestre de Italia a Francia.

-¿Cómo vamos a llevar a Victory a Francia? ¡Un mech no puede pasar desapercibido!- indicó Bumblebee.

-Un mech no, pero un humano sí.- Respondió Elita. – ¿Puedes transformarte en humano, Victory?

-¡He salido de peores! – decía con dificultad el susodicho.

-Lo más viable es que se transforme en el interior al puente terrestre, nos organizaremos para ir donde está Whilhelm.- Respondió Arcee.

Con la ayuda de Star Saber y Bumblebee ayudaban a Victory Leo a trasladarse al portal, sin embargo, Arcee pensaba que ésos ataques no eran producto de la casualidad.


	3. Luna llena en París

**El capítulo anterior y el siguiente fueron sugerencias de Skylex Pax. De antemano indico que éste episodio es un Viccee (Victory Leo x Arcee) o para que me entiendan mejor un Pricee. A petición de las chicas que siguen ésta historia, pero… estoy tratando de equilibrarla, de todo un poco. **

**Es un capítulo con contenidos "fuertes", así que si sienten incomodidad pueden abandonar la lectura. (O si sienten incomodidad al Pricee pueden esperar el capítulo 4). Gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**Capítulo 3: Luna llena en París**_

_**(Do you Love me?)**_

El puente terrestre se abría en la región de Francia, para sorpresa de los autobots, una ambulancia los esperaba, en él estaban Whilhelm y Mitchell, La región estaba en despoblado, lo suficiente para que los autobots se transformaran en humanos.

De inmediato Shawn y Jeremy ayudan a colocar a Owen en la camilla, De inmediato lo suben en el interior de la ambulancia. Silvia sube en ella al igual que Elisa. Se escucha la sirena activarse y el vehículo emprende su marcha.

Mientras que eso ocurre, Yuki se dispone llevar al resto del equipo, técnicamente la Hummer escoltaba a la ambulancia. Ambos vehículos recorren 5 kilómetros, y se desvían hacia un centro médico construido en las afueras de la ciudad de París.

Raph y Madeline esperaban al paciente junto con el equipo médico, de inmediato trasladan a Owen a uno de los quirófanos, Whilhelm va con ellos.

El resto del equipo, espera en el pasillo. La mirada de las dos mujeres era evidente que denotaba preocupación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la herida (hablando en términos humanos) que presentaba Owen era de consideración, la reacción oportuna impide a que pase a mayores.

Whilhelm sale del quirófano, pero para su sorpresa, pide que sólo pasen Mitchell, Shawn y Silvia. El alemán solicita a los demás que esperen. Al parecer seguían las dudas.

Al ingresar al quirófano, observan que no está el cuerpo de Owen, Silvia empieza a preocuparse.

-Tranquila Silvia, y observa- respondió Mitchell.

El australiano activa un botón oculto en la mesa de operaciones y se observa que el piso empieza a descender y rápidamente entran a un nivel subterráneo, en él se observa un equipo médico diseñado para atender a los autobots.

La tranquilidad de Silvia regresa cuando ve a Fowler y a Raph.

-Lamento que no hayan logrado entrar todos, pero comprenderán, se decidió establecer un equipo médico en esta parte del mundo, cuando en un dado caso no estuviera Whilhelm en la base. En ésta área médica estará al frente Whilhelm y su asistente la enfermera Madeline Perrenoud. – Mencionó Fowler

Madeline se acercó hacia ellos y les pidió que se transformaran, ya que al parecer deseaba valorar a cada uno de los recién llegados. Whilhelm les dijo que no desconfiaran de ella, que era una persona de la total confianza de Mitchell.

Los autobots obedecen las órdenes, sin embargo, la mirada de Arcee se dirige hacia Victory Leo, pero al parecer éste no tenía la armadura, era la primera vez que observaba a su compañero de chispa sin su armadura, su mirada expresaba tristeza.

-Madame Arcee, Victory Leo se encuentra bien, aunque la herida humana parecía bastante escandalosa, el daño que recibió hizo una pequeña fisura en la armadura. Afortunadamente, no llegó a tocar la cámara de chispa. – hablaba la enfermera.

Un respiro en la autobot hizo que volviera su tranquilidad.

-Ratchet, ¡fue mi culpa!, Él me protegió. Era yo quien debía estar ahí. – Dijo la femme con cierto reproche.

Las manos de Saber tocaban el hombro de la femme.

-No es tu culpa Arcee. Por lo visto, Victory no deseaba verte de nuevo en una situación así. – habló tranquilizándola.

La femme azul cromado, pidió a los presentes que la dejaran cinco minutos con Victory, por lo visto, había algo más. Todos los presentes salieron por ese lapso de tiempo.

Arcee se acercó hacia Victory y abrió su armadura, de nuevo, el fragmento de la matriz de liderazgo volvió a revelarse, y; para su sorpresa, el pecho del mech se abre y un aro color dorado protege la chispa del mech, ambas energías se combinan. La fisura se restauraba por completo.

El intercambio de energía termina, al parecer, Arcee termina agotada.

-La parte que tienes de la matriz de liderazgo te salvó, se acerca el momento en que vuelva a unirse de nuevo – Decía con cierto cansancio.

Los cinco minutos habían transcurrido, sin embargo, Madeline observó que Arcee presentaba ciertas grietas en su armadura. Por lo tanto, la femme como el mecha tendrían que despojarse de su armadura y permanecer con su identidad humana.

-Madeline y yo revisaremos sus armaduras, por ahora Victory está en la recarga, no hay peligro, pero necesitará estar en un lugar más privado. – Habló Ratchet.

-Me quedaré con Victory, después de todo, mañana tendría que estar en Francia para un recital.- Habló Silvia. –Aunque todavía no sé en dónde voy a hospedarme.

-Si gusta Madame, puedo ofrecerle mi departamento, está en una zona tranquila de Paris, y posee un ambiente agradable. Ya que me tocará trabajar doble turno. – Habló Madeline.

-¡Vas a enfermarte Madeline!- dijo Ratchet en tono de preocupación.

Para el resto del equipo causó sorpresa la actitud del médico hacia su asistente, el mech vuelve a adoptar su identidad humana.

-Lo que quise decir, es que la dama puede resentir el cansancio, ella no es un mecanismo. – Se expresaba el alemán.

Madeline se sonrojó pero sonreía ante ese gesto.

-No se preocupe por mí doctor Ratzinger, hay dormitorios en éste lugar, sin embargo, recuerdo mucho a mi maestro que nos enseñaba sobre el deber médico. – Se expresaba la francesa con cierto respeto.

-Entonces no se hable más, Whilhelm y yo ayudaremos con el traslado de Owen, Shawn estarás a cargo de la base- habló Mitchell.

-Cuida bien de Elisa, y explícale la situación al resto del equipo. Owen y yo estaremos bien. – Dijo Silvia.

Whilhelm y Madeline se quedaban en el área médica, sin embargo la francesa se despidió de Shawn en voz alta.

-¡Fue un honor haberlo visto de nuevo, comandante Saber!

Todos se extrañaron, sin embargo, al parecer, Shawn comprendió rápido, pero no era prudente revelar quién era ella. Una sonrisa en el joven de Beverly Hills se dibujó en su rostro.

**Al desnudo**

Era de noche en Paris, Owen descansaba en la habitación de Madeline. A pesar de que las noches, su temperatura son bajas, al parecer había un calor insoportable. El aire fresco entraba por la pequeña ventana y la luz de la luna llena se colaba en ellas, sin embargo, un paisaje romántico se dibujaba al acercarse; los rayos de luna iluminaban con toda majestad la torre Eiffel.

Silvia estaba sentada en una silla, veía a Owen dormir, pero al parecer, estaba con su torso descubierto, ya que era muy pronto para él adaptarse a una nueva forma de vida. La dama escuchaba la radio, y a al parecer sintonizaba una estación con música del recuerdo, se escuchaba una canción emblemática de Francia _La vié in Rose _interpretada por Edith Piaf.

Poco a poco Owen despertaba y observó que no estaba en la habitación de la base, su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la mirada de una mujer con ojos azules, que lo miraban con cierta devoción.

-¿Arcee? – Dijo el hombre con extrañeza. La femme asiente con la cabeza –Es la primera vez que te veo con esa forma. Ratchet me contó que cuando Elita era pequeña utilizaste tu forma humana.

-Recuerda Owen, debemos acostumbrarnos al nombre asignado.-decía la femme con voz dulce.-La herida que te hizo Liozack no fue tan grave, pero me preocupaste. No debiste hacerlo.

-No soportaría verte de nuevo en una recarga prolongada.

Owen empieza a tocar su pecho, al parecer busca la herida, sin embargo retira las sábanas y para su sorpresa descubre que está desnudo. Silvia por respeto cierra sus ojos y se lleva las manos hacia su rostro. El Chicano se espanta.

-¿Hice algo malo Silvia? – preguntó con extrañeza.

-No Owen, es que, no te había visto sin tu armadura y mucho menos ahora… así en esa situación.

-No logro encontrar la cicatriz, ¿puedes sentirla por mí?

Silvia tocaba con sus manos el torso de Owen., sin embargo, estaba nerviosa y a la vez, sentía el cuerpo de Owen diferente: Una sensación de suavidad y sensibilidad se dejaban sentir. La fémina empezaba a percibir algo distinto.

-Por lo visto, en esta forma de vida, nuestros cuerpos son más sensibles, creo que le pediré a Whilhelm que haga modificaciones – al parecer estaba sorprendida ante esa reacción.

Sin embargo, la mano de Owen toca uno de los senos de Silvia, ella se sonroja y cierra los ojos.

-Nada que ver con el metal y con la armadura- Decía con cierta ingenuidad el Chicano.

La fémina procura retirar la mano de Owen, sin embargo, él coloca su mano en su pierna.

-¿Por qué reaccionan los cuerpos de esa manera? Se supone que debemos tener el control sobre ellos, es el equivalente a un proceso de sobrecarga, en verdad que son complejos los humanos –Silvia procuraba mantener la cordura, aunque ella misma dudaba.

De repente se escucha que una nueva canción aparece en sintonía, al parecer una balada retro llamada Do you love me? De Shariff Dean.

-¿No sientes calor con ese suéter Silvia?

Al parecer el atuendo que traía la fémina era un suéter azul, un vestido de tirantes no muy corto, llegándole a las rodillas y unas zapatillas descubiertas.

-Estoy bien, Owen – decía de forma nerviosa.

-Por lo menos déjame ver que escondes debajo de él.

Le temblaban las manos, y sin embargo cumplía la petición, al despojarse del suéter, Owen logra apreciar la figura de Silvia. El cabello negro de ella procura cubrir la parte de sus senos.

-Silvia, acércate un poco.

-Owen, estás en reposo.

-Quiero verte más de cerca.

La femme acerca su rostro, sin embargo, su mirada trata de esquivarla, sin embargo, la mano de Owen toca su rostro, provocando que ambas miradas se encuentren.

-Así está bien – dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Perfecto.

El chicano besa apasionadamente a la polaca, la sensación que producía en los labios de la femme era algo nuevo, había suavidad en ese beso y los estímulos recibidos eran mayores. Con sus brazos abraza a Silvia y la lleva hacia su lado. Owen se despoja de la sábana, como a su vez empieza a quitar lentamente las prendas de la dama.

La música de Shariff Dean seguía, la pareja se encuentra totalmente desnuda, la temperatura de los cuerpos aumentaba, al parecer, se habían tomado en serio el de "vivir como humanos". Silvia deseaba hablar, pero Owen la hacía callar con un beso apasionado.

Al parecer la energía era visible, sin embargo, mientras Owen besaba el cuello de Silvia, la dama arañaba la espalda de su esposo.

Poco a poco llegaba el momento de tener un nuevo tipo de interfaz, sin embargo, Owen susurra algo en el oído de Silvia, Ella lo ve directo a los ojos.

-¿En verdad lo deseas Optimus? – Al parecer, lo que le había dicho, le causó tal impacto que olvidó las recomendaciones de Fowler.

-¡Lo quiero realmente, si tú también lo deseas, ahora nuestro hogar es la tierra!

La femme besa apasionadamente a Owen y de nuevo se produce una interfaz, pero al estilo humano.

Era algo muy nuevo y en cierto grado prohibido para ellos, ya que era la primera vez que tenían ese contacto con sus nuevos cuerpos, sin embargo, no impidió que ellos tuvieran una noche de éxtasis.

Silvia descansa en el pecho de Owen, ambos cubiertos entre sábanas, la luz de la luna se volvía intensa. Él acariciaba el cabello de la fémina.

-¡Es increíble el don que tienen los humanos!- Dijo Owen con cierta emoción, al parecer, le había fascinado "su primera vez".

-¡Owen, que bárbaro!- No sabría decir si esta expresión era de satisfacción o si ella pedía que se midiera en los comentarios.

-Esto es a lo que le llaman ¿hacer el amor?

-En nuestro caso sí. Pero ese don, por lo particular es mal empleado, algunos humanos se dejan llevar por cuestión de hormonas y feromonas, o sólo "satisfacer" ese momento.

-Creo que tendré que aprender más sobre cómo los humanos perciben las cosas, aunque no somos tan diferentes de ellos.

La música seguía en el interior de la habitación, el ambiente romántico se podía sentir en el aire.

-Owen, percibo que nuestros enemigos traman algo peor, y al parecer, nuestras identidades serán útiles. Ya que en algún ataque, hemos tenido la fortuna de estar ahí… - Dijo la femme.

Owen pone un dedo en la boca de ella.

-Silvia, por favor, deja un momento de pensar en la batalla… es nuestra noche.

-¿El gran Optimus Prime, dejando a un lado las batallas? Lo apuntaré en mi bitácora.

-Prefiero esta batalla, solos tú y yo, de poder a poder – Decía sonriente. –Creo que estoy listo para hacer el amor.

-¡Owen! – decía con una cierta sonrisa.

Al parecer algo tiene París, ya que el amor se respira en el aire. La radio se dejaba escuchar varias canciones, sin embargo, al parecer, la canción que se repetía de forma constante era la de Shariff Dean.

"_-Do you Love me?"_

"_- Yes I do."_

**Por lo visto las baladas retro me inspiraron hoy, aunque el video de la canción de Shariff Dean está un poco sui generis. Esperamos sus comentarios, como a su vez, procuramos equilibrar ésta historia. ¡La Aventura Continúa!**


	4. Barón Rojo

**Un capítulo con tintes de SabElit**

_**Capítulo 4: Barón Rojo**_

En la base decepticon, Blackfury procuraba contener la calma, debido a que la estrategia que tenían no salió como ella lo esperaba. Megatron estaba furioso, ya que no soportaba que alguien "inferior" a él lo insultara. Si por el fuera, desearía torturar a la femme, sin embargo sabía que ella era muy importante para la causa.

- ¡Escúchame bien niñita, que sea la última vez que vuelves a llamarnos imbéciles! Aunque seas la protegida de Deathsaurus, tú eres inferior a nosotros – Habló Starscream.

-¡Si no quieres que los vuelva a llamar así, deben cumplir con su trabajo! – replicó la femme.

-¡Entonces hazlo tú misma! O por lo menos deja que el Emperador te de libertad para hacerlo – Intervino Liozack.

-Se supone que su misión consistía en armar un alboroto para los autobots y que principalmente, tus disparos se enfocaran en Arcee. Pero por lo visto, Starscream y tú sirvieron de sparrings a Saber. – La con estaba totalmente furiosa.

En la pantalla que tenían se reproducía la batalla que habían sostenido, Megatron observaba cada detalle y notó el momento en que Victory Leo lo golpeó y la forma en que protegía a Arcee. El con de ojos rojos regresaba la escena y había una inquietud.

Deathsaurus presenciaba la escena, por un lado "disfrutaba" en ver pelear a su equipo, y sin querer se empezó a reír.

-¡Con todo respeto, no le veo la gracia al asunto!- Dijo Blackfury.

-Por lo visto no hemos perdido lo que nos identifica como decepticons: pelear entre nosotros. Si estuviera en su lugar me pondría a pensar ¿Cómo llegaron los autobots de forma oportuna? – Dijo Deathsaurus – Por cierto querida, ¿qué deseabas comprobar al pedirle a Liozack que le disparara a Arcee?

Blackfury guardó silencio y procuraba emitir una respuesta.

-¿Recuerda el diagrama que le mostré del mecanismo que presenta una energía distinta? Pues bien, tomando lo que Airachnide hizo cuando disparó a Arcee, una extraña luz salió de la autobot. Mi propósito era comprobar si esa luz era producto de la casualidad o más bien, si ella es quien porta la matriz de liderazgo. Pero el idiota de Liozack disparó y ese mech llamado Victory Leo se interpuso.

-Entonces niñita, si el objetivo era Arcee, ¿entonces por qué Victory Leo presentó la misma reacción de la autobot? – Respondió Megatron.

Blaclfury observó a detalle, por lo visto, el mech tenía razón. Rápidamente colocó la escena donde Arcee había sido herida, realizando una comparación con la escena de Victory, de ambas heridas salen dos luces distintas.

-Por lo visto, todavía tus ópticos funcionan – Dijo en forma serena la femme.

- No por algo he sido el líder de los decepticons. – Respondió con arrogancia Megatron.

El mech daba la espalda a sus compañeros, todos miraban con cierta curiosidad al con.

-He mandado a llamar un amigo tuyo Liozack. Tengo la impresión que su presencia nos será muy útil. – Dijo Deathsaurus mientras soltaba una risa maléfica.

Sin embargo la femme, al igual que Starscream y Liozack observaban las imágenes. Después de todo, no habían fracasado en la misión.

**A solas con Saber**

Mientras que Saber había dado la noticia de que Owen estaba fuera de peligro, el resto de los autobots se incorporaba a sus vidas humanas, sin embargo, Neil, aprovechando el viaje, informó a sus compañeros que llegaría un poco tarde, ya que pasaría a ver a su novia.

Por otro lado, Yuki había recibido las órdenes de Miko sobre volver a casa y tuvo que obedecer a sus padres, aunque su intención era pasar más tiempo con Elisa.

Un puente terrestre se abría en la base y en él salían tres figuras: Elita, Saber y Savage. La sorpresa de ellos fue encontrar una nota donde Bulkhead indicaba que tendría actividad con el equipo de infantería. Técnicamente, la base estaba sola.

-Por lo visto, tenemos la base para nosotros tres. – Respondió Elita.

-Esa es la impresión, por cierto te noto muy tranquila – habló el Brainmaster.

-Lo estoy por ahora, sin embargo, noto que el enemigo ha lanzado ataques muy contundentes, por alguna razón, mi chispa me dice que mis padres están bien. No me siento angustiada. Da la impresión que pudiera "sentirlos".

-¿Y se puede saber lo están sintiendo?

Elita se acerca al mech, sus ópticos lo miraban detenidamente, Saber siente que la femme trama algo. Por alguna razón baja su cuerpo para que ella pueda estar cerca de su rostro. El Brainmaster recibe algo que no esperaba de su estudiante: Un beso muy profundo.

Sus manos de forma instintiva la coloca en la cintura de la femme, Elita interrumpe el beso, alejando el rostro del mecha.

-Eso es lo que percibo que están haciendo mis padres. – La femme estaba sonrojada y un poco nerviosa – Además, no quería sentirme como una sparkling si no te besaba así, tal como eres.

-Creo que no debí preguntarte – Saber estaba sonrojado, pero a su vez, disfrutaba ese beso – Dime, ¿puedo devolverte el beso?

Se escucha el ladrido de Savage como indicando que su dueña aceptara.

-Creo que tienes a alguien que está abogando por ti, además, como decirle que no a mi maestro.

-Elita, hay algo que quiero pedirte, si estuviera transformado en Shawn te pediría que fueras mi novia, pero estoy en mi condición de Brainmaster y también te lo pido de ésta forma. – Star Saber respiró muy profundo y de forma cortés, colocando su pierna en el piso y tomando la mano de la femme pronunció lo siguiente – Elita Prime ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La femme estaba sonrojada, de sus ópticos empezaban a brotar lágrimas. No daba crédito a lo que sus audios habían escuchado. Elita vuelve a besar a Saber, los ópticos de ambos se desactivan por un instante debido la reacción.

-Entonces, entre los dos les daremos la noticia a todos, no me gustaría esconderme o manejar lo nuestro a escondidas. – Habló la femme en forma contundente.

-Aunque eso signifique pasar por el pelotón de fusilamiento – Dijo Saber en tono de broma.

Ambos empiezan a reírse. Sin embargo, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que deberían ser discretos, aunque Soundbee, Yuki, como los mismos padres de Elita, desde cuando percibían dicha afinidad.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme a bañar a Savage? Hoy le toca baño. – Dijo la femme mientras se transformaba.

El can al haber escuchado la palabra baño, de forma sigilosa abandonaba el lugar. Saber se transformaba en Shawn, no sin antes, de devolverle el beso a su novia.

**El espectáculo aéreo**

Debido al rol programado de actividades, hoy se encontraban de guardia Bulkhead y Bumblebee. Yuki asistía a su escuela, Neil por otra parte, decidió acompañar a Mitchell en la ONU, ya que deseaba aprender un poco más sobre la toma de decisiones.

Owen y Silvia se habían reportado desde muy temprano a la base para indicar que todo estaba bien y que estarían otro día más en Francia, debido al compromiso de Silvia sobre un recital de música clásica.

Elisa no tuvo actividad académica, por lo cual decidió acompañar a Shawn y a Sergio en una de las actividades extremas. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse al lugar del evento, pasaría a la base Orion Pax. Ya que Raph tenía varios asuntos que informarle. Obviamente, Savage acompañaba a su dueña.

Al parecer, Shawn poco a poco ganaba admiradores debido a la forma en que hacía sus acrobacias, por otra parte, Sergio no tenía mucha actividad de emergencia y en sus tiempos libres, apoyaba a su amigo con el mantenimiento de su avión, como a su vez, lo acompañaba en alguna acrobacia extrema.

La actividad programada dentro de la gira aérea consistía en una competencia de velocidad. Al parecer, todo indicaba que sería dentro de Nevada. Sergio descubría la manta que protegía al avión de Shawn, se trataba de un modelo Extra 300: tenía los colores de Star Saber y, como era de esperarse, el logo de su patrocinador. En una de las partes del avión se lograba apreciar el nombre del piloto " ".

Elisa había avisado que llegaría, sin embargo, no dijo el medio en que lo haría. Al parecer, en esta ocasión, la joven peliroja manejaba un Trailer Peterbilt con todo y caja: El color era rojo y la caja traía el logo del patrocinador de Shawn.

De forma rápida, ella y Savage bajan del vehículo y se dirigen hacia donde se encontraba Sergio, en la zona de control. Por medio de audífonos proporcionaba las últimas indicaciones.

-Shawn, recuerda que es una competencia de velocidad, verás cuatro puertas, no debes pasar demasiado bajo y demasiado alto para que no seas penalizado. – Decía el originario de México.

- Gracias por el recordatorio Sergio, ojalá que me den la oportunidad de hacer una acrobacia- Habla el de Beverly Hills en tono animado.

Sergio observa que Elisa y Savage están a su lado y decide pasarle los audífonos a la joven.

-Shawn, no te pongas nervioso, Savage, Sergio y yo te esperamos cuando todo esto termine. Eres el mejor. – Por lo visto, lo animaba.

-¡Oye, y que pasó conmigo! – Dijo Sergio en tono bromista.

-Eres muy linda Elisa. Así será – Respondió Shawn.

-No estés celoso tío Sergio, Papá, Shawn y tú hacen buen equipo aéreo – contestó la joven.

Un ladrido de Savage se escuchó para animar la situación. De pronto, el celular de Elisa sonó con un tono poco común, al parecer recibía una llamada, el ringtone pertenecía a un grupo de Rock llamado "Baron Rojo" y la melodía: "Los rockeros van al infierno".

Elisa se aleja para contestar. Era Raph.

-Elisa, espero que lo que pienses hacer no traiga consecuencias graves. Siento que no es buena idea probar al "Baron Rojo". Además, en teoría, no hemos probado el sistema de vuelo.

-Confío en ti hermano mayor, de antemano, el enemigo está jugando sucio, nosotros también. – Hablaba en voz baja.

-Le adapté un traductor para que puedas responder y entender si alguien te habla en cibertroniano antiguo. Cortesía de Lily. – Respondió Raph.

-Entonces vigila los satélites, no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que los cons se van aparecer. Debo colgar, no quiero despertar sospecha.

El público que miraba el espectáculo, gritaba eufórico, al parecer la adrenalina estaba en su máximo apogeo. En los altavoces, el animador del evento presentaba a Shawn Simons. Sergio, Elisa y Savage gritaban desde el lugar, lo mismo hacía Simons.

El semáforo indicaba el color para iniciar el inicio de la competencia, el Extra 300 empezaba aumentar la velocidad y Shawn tenía enfrente la primera puerta y en un giro preciso logra cruzar de forma perfecta.

El público gritaba y el tiempo seguía corriendo, al parecer las emociones se lograban percibir, las puertas restantes logra cruzarlas en tiempo y forma. Después de haber concluido el recorrido, Shawn deleita a sus admiradores con los movimientos de su avión en picada y elevándose de forma sorprendente.

Durante el trayecto, Shawn observa que Liozack y tres Hunters los acompañaba.

-Sergio: Liozack y los cons se acercan, debemos evitar el pánico. Por favor dile al animador que habrá una simulación de combate. – Reportaba Shawn.

-No te preocupes, te apoyaré. Resiste amigo.

Sergio manda a uno de los muchachos a cumplir la orden. Elisa se da cuenta de la situación y sale inmediatamente, indicando a Savage que se quede ahí. La joven utiliza su celular y devuelve la llamada a Raph, para que estuviera al pendiente.

Elisa se acerca al tráiler y emprende la marcha hacia donde no haya mucha gente, iniciando la secuencia de transformación: Optimus Prime (Optimus Brainmaster) se incorpora a la batalla.

-Público extremo de Nevada, tendremos cambios muy sorprendentes, nuestro piloto Shawn Simons hará una demostración de combate aéreo. Así que no pierdan de vista lo que sucederá. Todo esto sucederá bajo la música de DragonForce.

Al parecer el público aceptaba de buena forma el espectáculo, y sin embargo el tema Fury On the Storm detonaba la adrenalina.

El Extra 300 provoca la atención de Liozack, haciendo que una nueva persecución se genere en las alturas, por su parte, Wheeljack se incorpora en la batalla por medio de su nave de combate. Los cons rompen formación y deciden atacar a la nave autobot. Wheeljack logra derribar a dos cons, sin embargo, el tercero lanza un disparo, causando cierta desestabilidad en la nave.

Por fortuna, un disparo hace que el con sea derrotado. Wheeljack busca sobre quien pudo haber hecho el disparo, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que Optimus Prime estaba cerca de él.

-Muy bien Wheeljack, apoyemos a Saber – dijo Prime.

La persecución continuaba, Simons había logrado evitar a su rival, sin embargo, sabía que no podía estar en esa situación. El decepticon tenía en la mira al Extra 300, de repente, siente un fuerte golpe que lo hace caer a tierra: Optimus se había abalanzado sobre él.

Liozack se transforma y empieza a disparar.

-¡No puede ser! Optimus Prime, tú debes estar muerto. – Al parecer, el con no daba crédito a lo que sus ópticos veían.

-Ya ves que no, Liozack. – respondio el mech.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó asustado, ya que él no había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Prime.

El "Barón Rojo" empezaba a disparar por medio del jetpack.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho: Los muertos siempre vemos lo que hacen los vivos.

Rápidamente, el mech saca su espada y aprovechando la confusión de Liozack, de forma rápida hiere al con.

-¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Victory Leo! – posteriormente, con su puño le da un golpe en el rostro del decepticon – Y esto… ¡Por intentar lastimar a la femme que amo!

Liozack estaba aterrado, pero más avergonzado y sin dar tiempo decide abandonar el lugar. El mech autobot levanta la vista al cielo y observa que Shawn y Wheeljack están juntos, de inmediato, Optimus Prime abandona la escena.

-Hermano Mayor, prepara el puente terrestre, enviaré al "Barón" en donde estás. Por cierto, gracias por contralar desde la base el sistema de vuelo. – Mencionó la peliroja.

-Tenías razón Elisa, en decir que los cons volverían. Tengo grabado la reacción de Liozack. Ahora veremos qué opinan Megatron y Deathsaurus. – Respondió Raph.

El extra 300 aterriza en la pista y una fuerte ovación se escucha hacia el piloto, rápidamente Elisa y Sergio se integran al área del equipo, Savage ladra de gusto. Shawn entra y se encuentra con sus amigos.

-¡Estuviste increíble Shawn! – habló Sergio.

Elisa abraza a Shawn, su cara denotaba preocupación, el piloto corresponde al abrazo de la joven.

-Gracias a Primus, que no te pasó nada malo – Dijo la pelirroja en un tono de aflicción.

Shawn se preocupa al ver el semblante de Elisa, y, sin importarle la reacción de Sergio y de Savage, él besa a la joven. Por lo visto, su intención era quitarle la preocupación a la joven Pruett y al parecer lo había conseguido.

-Estamos bien por ahora, pero… ¿quién es ese mech que tiene la apariencia de Optimus? – cuestionaba Shawn.

-Si hubiera sido nuestro enemigo, nos pudo haber eliminado, pero ahora no nos queda duda que es nuestro aliado. – respondió Sergio.

-Por favor caballeros vean el lado positivo; la presencia de Optimus Prime generará un alboroto en los decepticons, y creo que es justo que reciban una cucharada de su propia medicina – finalizó Elisa.

Sergio y Shawn daban crédito a las palabras de la joven, aunque ahora, él era el primero en conocer la relación amorosa entre el Brainmaster y la femme Prime, prometió guardar el secreto siempre y cuando hablaran pronto con los demás.

Por su parte, Savage, quien no tuvo mucha acción movía la cola y con una cierta afectividad se acercaba hacia Sergio y Shawn, aunque más disfrutaba el can, de las caricias de su ama.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, como a su vez su paciencia al ir actualizando ésta historia. Procuraré subir un capítulo por semana, ya que un período de actividades están haciendo que me dé ciertos espacios.**


	5. Recuerdos de Rafael

**Muy buenas tardes/noches/días dependiendo de la hora donde estén leyendo. Agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias para las dos historias en progreso. En esta ocasión actualizamos Unlimited. ¡La Aventura Continúa!**

_**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de Rafael**_

Los autobots lograron asimilar sus identidades humanas, cada integrante cumplía con sus deberes. Aunque quizás las dos parejas de la base mantenían discreción en sus respectivas relaciones, siempre había uno que otro detalle despertara la sospecha de que el ambiente de la base Omega Uno fuera algo muy cursi.

Elisa practicaba movimientos de combate, pero en esta ocasión tanto sus brazos y piernas tenían cierto peso, al parecer, deseaba adaptar su cuerpo humano a moverse ante toda circunstancia. Savage observaba a detalle a su ama, echado en el piso. El can estaba relajado.

De repente, Shawn ingresa a la sala de entrenamiento junto con Neil.

-Chicos, ¿les gustaría entrenar conmigo?- habló la chica pelirroja.

-Dime, ¿puedes moverte rápido con ese peso?-preguntó Shawn.

-Creo que podemos averiguarlo. – respondió con cierta seguridad Elisa.

-(Veremos el sexto round entre Elisa y Shawn, veamos con qué nos sorprenden esta vez)- habló Neil por medio de señas.

Durante el tiempo en que Shawn había permanecido en la tierra, había aprendido el lenguaje sordomudo, sólo que por precaución, no decía nada a sus pupilos. Tenía sospechas sobre lo que los chicos ocultaban, como a su vez, le inquietaba la presencia de "Optimus Prime" en el evento aéreo.

Neil se sienta alrededor de Savage y el can coloca su hocico en las piernas del muchacho. Elisa se despoja del equipo pesado para poder trabajar el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Es un verdadero milagro que no estás nerviosa – habló el chico de Beverly Hills.

-No lo creas, porque en esta ocasión voy a mostrarte algo. Qué te parece si hoy trabajamos al estilo de la lucha libre– respondió la joven.

Shawn sonrío.

Maestro y alumna empiezan a atacarse, Shawn aplicaba un cierto candado al brazo de Elisa, pero ella resistía la maniobra y con movimientos rápidos logra escaparse. De forma curiosa, ella utiliza una serie de movimientos rápidos, girando su cuerpo alrededor de Shawn y colocando parte de las sus piernas en el cuello de su rival, haciéndole caer.

Shawn había quedado aturdido ante ese movimiento. Elisa se da cuenta, Neil y Savage se acercan a auxiliarlo.

-Shawn, reacciona, por favor. – decía afligida la joven.

-(Cuando dijiste que practicarías "La mística" dudé de ti)- comentaba Neil.

Savage ladraba. Owen quien había presenciado el movimiento de su hija se acerca y auxilia a Shawn.

-No sabía que practicabas ese tipo de movimientos. – Dijo Shawn.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido, por lo visto, en mi ausencia tu madre te entrenó – comentó Owen.

-De hecho, mamá me prohibía a cierta edad ver la lucha libre, sin embargo, en un viaje de estudios que estuvimos en México, vi a un luchador que hizo éste movimiento y según dicen que le llaman "la mística". Pero éste tipo de movimientos como algunos de la lucha libre no puedo aplicarlo en modo femme. – Respondió Elisa.

-Es cierto. Las femme son más pequeñas que los mech, solamente con rivales del mismo tamaño puede generarse ese tipo de impacto – intervino Owen.

-(Es por ello que en la forma humana, Elisa tiene mayores probabilidades de defenderse y entrenar con todos nosotros)- puntualizó Neil.

-Papá, que dices si luchamos de dos a tres caídas – sugirió la joven.

-En otra ocasión, a parte, le debes una pelea a Victory Leo. – mencionó el chicano mientras llevaba a Shawn a la bahía médica.

Elisa recordaba que había retado a Victory Leo, pero a raíz de los incidentes en Aldebarán, se había olvidado de ese incidente. De repente, el brazalete de Elisa empieza a emitir sonidos, al parecer alguien la llamaba.

-Elisa ¿puedes escucharme? – era la voz de Raph.

La joven hace señas a Neil y a Savage para que se acerquen.

-Dime hermano mayor. Neil y Savage están conmigo.

-Qué bien, necesito que los orions vengan a la base, Fowler y yo tenemos noticias importantes que dar, tiene que ver con la pieza de Aldebarán.

-¿Pero no se supone que Mitchell, Madeline y Wilhelm lo estaban viendo? –preguntó con inquietud.

-Así es, pero ellos solo vieron la parte médica o reconstructiva, pero la memoria MicroSD pude recuperar información, ya sabes cómo es Wilhelm con respecto a la tecnología humana.

-Entonces iremos por Yuki y llegaremos con ustedes. Elisa fuera.

Los dos jóvenes junto con Savage se disponen a abandonar la base, durante el recorrido se encuentran con Silvia, Neil se adelanta junto con el can. La joven se detiene para conversar brevemente con su madre.

-Mamá, desde que volviste de Francia, te he notado muy feliz y no me he atrevido a preguntarte sobre lo que hicieron papá y tú; porque de alguna manera pude percibirlo.

Silvia estaba sonrojada, pero a su vez su mirada indicaba algo más.

-Lo que percibiste, ¿afectó en tu funcionamiento? – cuestionó la mujer del cabello negro.

-No. Más bien, fue algo extraño: una energía muy especial rodeaba mi chispa y haz de cuenta, que pareciera que hubiera estado ahí con ustedes. Por lo visto le daré la razón a papá cuando me dijo que me parecía a ambos, porque me hicieron con mucho amor.

-Lo que puedo decirte es que dentro de poco tu padre y yo les daremos una noticia, de antemano te digo que no será algo malo, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Será mejor que alcances a Neil, porque al parecer ya se transformó y te lleva mucha ventaja.

Elisa se despide de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se aleja del lugar, sin embargo, Shawn alcanza a ver que la joven sale corriendo. Tenía curiosidad sobre a donde se dirigía.

-No te preocupes Shawn, ella estará bien. Por cierto, déjame felicitarte por la decisión que tomaste. – Dijo Silvia.

-¿Acaso ella te dijo algo? – Su rostro se puso de color rojo – bueno, yo pensaba que… tu sabes que…

-Tranquilo Shawn, has sido mi amigo desde que ingresé al ejército autobot. Ella no me ha dicho nada pero conozco a mi hija y a su vez, su padre y yo sentimos su alegría.

-Entonces, significa que…

-Así es, las habilidades de Elita se están desarrollando pero ella no lo sabe. Además, desde que supo que Victory Leo es su padre Optimus Prime, no la había visto tan feliz. Yo también lo estoy. Tú decide si quieres seguirla o darle su espacio, tanto Owen y yo estamos felices por nuestra hija y por ti.

**La vida sentimental de Rafael Esquivel**

Soundbee, Elita, Silvershot y Savage se encontraban en la base Orion Pax, el equipo Orions estaba en la sala de reuniones, Rafael acompañaba al equipo y preparaba la información que compartiría, al parecer, en la pantalla se proyectaba algunas fotografía, debido a que en la memoria USB que tenía, guardaba información de todo tipo.

-Vaya Rafael, de niño rápido se ve que eres muy tranquilo. – Dijo Silvershot.

De repente se proyecta otra fotografía y es la del equipo Prime, en ese entonces, ninguno de los orions había nacido.

-No sabía que conservabas esas fotos. Sí que eran muy diferentes nuestros padres y tíos. – Habló Elita.

La descripción de la fotografía era de la siguiente forma: En la parte del centro en primera fila se encontraban Jack, Miko, June Fowler y Raph. Una segunda fila, de izquierda a derecha: Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead y Smockscream y al final Ultra Magnus (detrás de Bee), Optimus en medio (detrás de Arcee) y Wheeljack (detrás de Bulkhead).

-Si gustan puedo pasarles las fotos por correo electrónico o por USB. – respondió Raph.

De repente, se proyecta una segunda fotografía, al parecer, era Raph de joven y estaba al lado de una chica muy linda: de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ambos estaban abrazados y se veían felices. Todo indicaba que esa foto fue en su etapa de estudiante.

-(¿Y quién es ella?) – preguntó Soundbee a base de sonidos.

Los uuuhh de Yuki y Elisa se hicieron escuchar, Rafael estaba un poco sonrojado, pero tenía una mirada triste. La femme percibió eso y no podía comprender.

-Ella es Blackfury – Intervino Fowler, se acaba de incorporar a la reunión.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!- Respondieron los autobots, como a su vez el ladrido de Savage se dejó escuchar.

-Lo que dijo Fowler es cierto. Por eso los llamé. Como comprenderán cuando la base estuvo terminada e hicieron el recorrido de la misma, le pedí a Elita que me dejara una copia de las batallas que han sostenido. –Respondió Raph.

-La información proporcionada se analizó y ambos observamos con mucho detenimiento a Blackfury. El diseño corresponde a un prototipo que estaba dispuesto a utilizar el ejército. – Comentó Fowler. –Era un proyecto secreto, en el cuál participaban jóvenes estudiantes. Podemos decir que en ese entonces, nadie tenía sospechas de lo que esas mentes podrían realizar.

-En ese proyecto habían dos propuestas, originalmente, ya que… -Rafael se sentía un poco mal – De hecho, Yo trabajé en ese proyecto con mi amiga Diana. – Dijo el muchacho de cabello rubio.

-(Diana fue el nombre que dijiste cuando estábamos en Aldebarán)- intervino Soundbee.

-Así es Bee, sé que ella no es mala persona, deseaba ayudar no a destruir, sin embargo, dos días antes de presentar el proyecto, desapareció misteriosamente. Conozco a Diana y es una de las pocas personas que utiliza la ciencia para bien. – Habló con sentimiento Raph.

-No dudo de lo que dice Raph, pero los hechos dicen otra cosa, aunque en el funcionamiento de Blackfury observamos que un aura de color negro rodea la parte de la frente de la femme. – Finalizó Fowler.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Blackfury con la memoria MicroSD?- preguntó Elita

-La pieza robótica que se trajo de Aldebarán fue la mano de Arachnide y mientras se inspeccionaba, encontramos dicha memoria. En un principio, creímos que Diana había reconstruido el cuerpo de la predacon, pero al analizar detenidamente, observamos que la mano no había sufrido reconstrucción, técnicamente, puedo decir que Arachnide ocultaba algo.- Intervino Fowler.

-Analicé la memoria, aunque por la sobrecarga de energon se ha dificultado saber su contenido pero llevo un 75% de ello, y al parecer se trata de un archivo de video.- Finalizó Raph.

Todos guardaban silencio, Raph estaba triste y preocupado. Era la primera vez que Elita miraba de esa forma a su hermano.

-Quizás el dolor de Blackfury tenga que ver con la pérdida de su padre: La primera vez que combatí con ella me dijo que ambas teníamos algo en común y fue el haber perdido a nuestros padres. – Recordó Elita.

-Eso explica muchas cosas –Dijo Raph- la última vez que platiqué con Diana me decía que su padre lo estaban presionando. Me decía que no deseaba utilizar la tecnología con fines malignos y que deseaba mejorar la "reputación de su familia".

-¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta en ese detalle? – Dijo Fowler molesto- Ahora quedan muchas cosas en claro: Diana hackeó el sistema del ejército porque viene de familia militar.

-¿Y quién es el padre de Diana? – preguntaron los Orions.

Raph miraba a Fowler, ya que al parecer el muchacho no podría soportar más todo lo que se decía.

-Su padre es Silas. –Finalizó Fowler.

-Después de todo M.E.C.H. se alió con los decepticons – dijo Raph con tristeza.

Elita miraba a Raph. Los Orions estaban desconcertados ya que en alguna ocasión escucharon hablar de Silas, sin embargo Fowler y Raph les contaban todo lo que hicieron cuando fueron atacados por M.E.C.H.

-Creo en ti hermano mayor, prometo averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con ella.- Dijo Elita en voz baja. Rafael Sonreía ante ese gesto.


	6. Luz y sombra

**Buen día a todos, como comprenderán, la aceptación de ambas historias ha sido algo inesperado. A continuación les dejo un capítulo más. Aunque en éste puedo decir que hay conexión con el capítulo uno de Crónicas de Cybertron.**

_**Capítulo 6: Luz y sombra**_

Wilhelm Ratzinger se encontraba en el centro médico de Francia, junto con su asistente Madeline Perrenoud. Ratzinger se ha caracterizado por ser muy "desconfiado" o "poco sociable" con los humanos, sin embargo, durante el tiempo en que había transcurrido, sentía una cierta "afección" hacia la enfermera; por una parte, era un conflicto ya que él no era un "ser humano".

La francesa conocía de antemano a Ratzinger, ella respetaba y admiraba al alemán, ya que conservaba buenos recuerdos y como ella siempre lo recalcaba: "El doctor Ratzinger es mi maestro".

-Doctor Ratzinger, le recuerdo que mañana tiene que presentarse a Suiza, ya que ofreció una conferencia ante los miembros de la Cruz Roja – Habló en su tono francés la dama.

-Es usted muy amable en recordármelo, pero como mi asistente le pido que me acompañe a dicho evento. – Dijo el doctor.

-¿En verdad lo considera conveniente?

-Técnicamente, tus proyectos sobre robótica y salud son impresionantes y además… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar en público.

La dama coloca su mano en el hombro del médico, indicándole confianza.

-No debe temer Doctor Wilhelm, en Cybertron usted lograba dar las mejores clases de medicina ante los mech y las femmes.

-Creo que Mitchell ha platicado más de la cuenta. – El alemán se había sonrojado.

Madeline sonreía.

-Debo regresar a la base, quizás dentro de poco, pueda llevarte para que conozcas la base, espero que no te espantes. – Ratzinger estaba sorprendido en el sentido de que hablaba animadamente, ya que él era una persona seria.

-Será un placer ir con usted, maestro.

Ratzinger se disponía a abandonar el centro médico y quizás de forma inconsciente se despide de su asistente con un beso en la mejilla. La enfermera se sonroja, al igual que el doctor y de forma torpe abandona el lugar.

**Reunión especial**

Mientras eso ocurría en Francia, por alguna razón: todo los Primes, Orions y Humanos habían sido convocados por Optimus. Por precaución los dos equipos estaban transformados como a su vez los humanos estaban presentes.

-Yuki, deberías estar al lado de nosotros, veo que aprovechas cada oportunidad para estar convertido en Silvershot – Decía Miko.

-Mamá, sabes de antemano que me gusta mucho este modo, además, siempre he tenido cuidado. Recuerda que papá y tú hacían éstas cosas y no contaban con el modo Headmaster.

Miko y Jack se sonrojan.

-Como discutir con ese argumento, verdad chicos – Dijo Bulkhead dirigiéndose a Jack y Miko.

Las risas se escuchaban en todos.

-Acabo de tener comunicación con Smockscreen, les envía saludos y espera verlos a todos. – Dijo Magnus.

Smokscreen era quizás el único ausente debido a que durante la reconstrucción de Cybertron, tomó la decisión de trabajar en una especie de "armería universal" en el planeta de los transformers, pero a su vez trabajaba con alguien que quizás en su momento fue un enemigo pero a su vez se fue ganando la confianza de los cibertronianos: Knock Out.

-Hace tiempo que no veo al Tio Smock, quisiera platicar con él – Dijo Elita con nostalgia.

-Todo a su tiempo pequeña – Dijo Magnus con amabilidad.

-Creo que casi estamos todos, solo faltan Optimus, Arcee, Saber y June – Dijo Raph.

-¿Qué planearán ellos? – preguntó Fowler.

-Creí que lo sabías – respondió Jack.

Al parecer había cierta incertidumbre, sin embargo, todo el mundo guardó silencio cuando entraron los ausentes.

-Qué bueno que estamos reunidos, el motivo por lo que los mandé a llamar es una especie de "Reunión familiar"- Dijo Optimus.

-Para mí es algo extraño, pero en parte estoy contenta por ello, ya que debe haber momentos felices en plena guerra. De antemano agradezco a Optimus, Arcee y Saebia por la confianza. – Expresó con una amabilidad June.

"(¿Qué crees que nos digan papá?)" Preguntó en voz baja Soundbee a base de sonidos.

"(No tengo idea)" Respondió Bumblebee del mismo modo.

-Ustedes de antemano recordarán el evento desafortunado que tuvimos cuando Arcee estuvo en una especie de recarga prolongada, como a su vez, las circunstancias en que quizás Arcee asumió el mando tanto en Cybertron como en el equipo. – Habló Optimus

-Sé de antemano que cuando les dije a todos sobre mi hija, ustedes quedaron sorprendidos como a su vez me apoyaron en el cuidado y formación de Elita. Ese gesto jamás lo olvidaré- Habló la femme azul cromado.

Optimus y Arcee quedaban viéndose entre sí, no sabían cómo decirlo.

-Lo que ellos quieren decir, es que en su momento, en la tradición transformers hay un evento llamado "sparkbond".

Todos los autobots se quedaron viendo entre sí.

-"Y ¿qué es un sparkbond?" – preguntó Silvershot, al igual que Savage quien emitía un ladrido.

-Es lo que nosotros los humanos le llamamos "Boda o Matrimonio". –Dijo June.

El rostro de los humanos al igual que el de Elita, Soundbee y Silvershot fue de sorpresa.

-Técnicamente, nosotros estamos casados según por los documentos que Fowler nos dio, sin embargo, cuando Optimus y yo decidimos unir nuestras chispas, se dieron en situaciones distintas, en las cuáles nuestros testigos fueron la allspark y Primus. – Dijo la femme azul.

-Pero por lo visto, si estamos en proceso de interactuar con los humanos, y a parte, Arcee se merece ese día especial, finalmente, podré cumplir mi promesa. – Finalizó Optimus.

-En otras palabras, ellos desean hacer un sparkbond al estilo humano y con la presencia de todos nosotros, ya que somos "su familia". – Dijo Saber.

Todos los que escuchaban veían con buenos ojos esa propuesta, ya que hacía mucho tiempo en que ellos no presenciaban este evento y para Elita sería como la petición que había solicitado el día de su cumpleaños. Los presentes felicitaban a la pareja, como a su vez, Saber pidió la palabra.

-Ya que estamos todos con buenas noticias, hay algo que debo decirles – Saber se acercó a donde estaba Elita y tomando la mano de la femme y acercándola hacia él habló – Por medio de ustedes amigos y principalmente de Optimus y Arcee, pido permiso para que Elita sea a futuro "mi compañera de chispa".

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – dijeron la mayoría, aunque Optimus, Arcee, Wheeljack y el propio Silvershot sabían de antemano.

-¡Ya te estabas tardando Saber! – dijo Silvershot.

Elita estaba sonrojada, ya que cuando le había pedido que el Brainmaster dijera que eran novios, nunca imaginó que realmente se fuera a comprometer.

-Elita, ¿en verdad amas a Saber? – preguntaron los mech y al igual que los hombres.

Sus padres con un gesto de sonrisa indicaron a la femme que hablara.

-Asi es Tíos y Hermanos. Yo amo a Saber. – Dijo con la mayor sinceridad.

-Entonces, lo correcto será por el momento tener estas dos noticias en secreto para no despertar sospechas entre el enemigo y creo que pueden fingir el llevarse mal, porque precisamente así iniciaron Optimus y Arcee: cayéndose mal. – Dijo Magnus.

Las dos parejas estaban sonrojadas y las risas como los ladridos de Savage se dejaron escuchar en la base.

**Día Oscuro**

Al día siguiente, Ratzinger junto con Shawn y Mitchell partieron a Suiza. Madeline los esperaba en las afueras del edificio de la Cruz Roja. Todo indicaba que en esa parte del mundo los tres hombres junto con la dama tendrían actividad, ya que la mayoría estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes, en la base Omega Uno se encontraba de guardia Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Wheeljack.

La conferencia en cuestión abordaba sobre el avance médico y los primeros auxilios durante la labor de la Cruz Roja. Ratzinger participaría con una ponencia sobre la actualización de los paramédicos y rescatistas.

En los exteriores habían ambulancias estacionadas, ambas tenían la insignia de Cruz Roja y Media Luna Roja.

-No imaginé que le daban mucho realce a este tipo de eventos – Dijo Ratzinger.

-Todas las personas que desean salvar vidas desean escucharlo, por favor Doctor No los defraude.

Ese fue uno de los diálogos que dijo Madeline.

El evento se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, aunque Shawn y Mitchell vigilaban de forma constante el cielo. Y por alguna razón, ellos presentían lo peor; por alguna razón un puente espacial se abrió y de él salieron Starscream, Blackfury y un mech que al parecer tenía partes de otros tranformers.

Mitchell y Shawn se retiran del lugar sin que Madeline y Ratzinger se den cuenta. Ambos se transforman y se comunican con la base para ver que los apoyen.

Sin embargo, los mech son interceptados por sus rivales decepticons, mientras tanto Blackfury se dispone a disparar a las zonas pobladas.

El sonido del disparo no pasa desapercibida y rápidamente todos los que estaban en la conferencia buscan un lugar para protegerse, de forma inmediata, las ambulancias salen del edificio, en busca de quien causa el alboroto.

Ratzinger y Madeline buscan la salida, sin embargo una parte del edificio está a punto de caerle encima a Ratzinger, sin pensarlo dos veces, Madeline se avienta sobre el alemán, y girando su cuerpo a toda velocidad logra que Wilhelm no tenga daño alguno.

Wilhelm estaba admirado del valor de la "humana". Sin embargo, un comunicador aparece en la muñeca de la dama y en acento francés ordena un ataque. Madeline deja a un lado al médico y se dirige hacia donde están el resto de las ambulancias. El alemán empieza a seguirla, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que la dama tenía las actitudes juveniles de Miko.

Mientras eso ocurría, el mech distinto peleaba con Star Saber, éste último reconocía a su atacante, y no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-No es posible, ustedes fueron destruidos, los Breastforce. Respondía mientras atacaba.

-Ya vez que no es así, por cierto, así como ustedes tienen a Optimus Prime, nosotros hemos resucitado, no sé si aún recuerdas nuestro nombre, odiado enemigo. – Dijo el mech.

-Liokaiser – Dijo con voz retadora.

El poder del mech decepticon era superior al Brainmaster, ya que éste mech se le atribuía una cierta brutalidad, y al parecer Saber estaba sucumbiendo ante él.

Magnus, intenta acercarse pero Starscream se lo impide, de repente, un portal autobot se abre y aparecen Wheeljack y Bumblebee y con cierta dificultad, logran alejar a Liokaiser de Saber.

Por otra parte, Blackfury causaba alboroto, sin embargo las ambulancias se aparecen al frente.

-Vaya, no sabía que Suiza fuera tan altruista, que ya enviaron sus ambulancias por los daños que hice – Dijo con ironía la femme.

La femme decepticon esperaba a que salieran los paramédicos, sin embargo, observó que no tenían un conductor. Súbitamente una ambulancia tipo Porsche aparece en la escena y para sorpresa de la femme, esta se transforma y logra derribarla, ambas empiezan a pelear.

Las ambulancias se transforman y al parecer era un equipo de enfermeras autobots.

-Muy bien señoritas, apoyen a Ultra Magnus y al Comandante Saber, yo veo a esta intrusa. – Dijo la líder de enfermeras.

Las femme se separaban y empezaban a disparar hacia los decepticons, y al parecer la ayuda fue de gran utilidad.

-No creí que la Cruz Roja peleaba – habló despectivamente.

-Nosotras salvamos vidas, pero es necesario pelear ante seres como tú, Blackfury. Por lo que noto tú eres la responsable de que Megatrón y Deathsaurus estén con vida. – Respondió la autobot.

Sin embargo, la femme decepticon logra derribar a la autobot

-Despídete de éste mundo, "enfermera".

Con un movimiento rápido, la autobot, le quita el arma a la femme, golpeándola en el rostro.

-Mi nombre es Minerva, querida.

El puente decepticon se abre y los decepticons habían conseguido en medio de la derrota una aparente victoria, ya que al parecer la finalidad era probar el poder Liokaiser, logrando herir gravemente al Brainmaster.

-Señoritas, por favor lleven a los autobots a Francia, pronto se abrirá el portal terrestre en donde se encuentran. Continuaré aquí con el Doctor Ratzinger y con un pequeño grupo de enfermeras. Por lo visto, los decepticons les dá igual si es un país bélico o altruista. No piensan en las consecuencias. – Finalizó la femme autobot.

Minerva observaba a su alrededor y en sus ópticos encontraron al Doctor Ratzinger, quien había visto todo. Ratzinger comprendía ahora el por qué había alcanzado la confianza de Magnus y el por qué le llamaba "maestro".

La femme autobot se sonroja y decide transformarse de Madeline Perrenoud.

-Maestro Ratchet, lamento mucho haberle ocultado mi identidad, pero los decepticons me daban por muerta. – Dijo la dama apenada.

Ratchet abraza de forma sorpresiva a la femme.

-Yo también te di por muerta, ahora veo que mi mejor estudiante de medicina se está convirtiendo en mi maestra. – Finalizó el alemán.

-El comandante Saber está herido, debo notificar esto al comandante Victory Leo.

-Lo sé, nuestros enemigos se están volviendo poderosos.

-Nosotros también, maestro.

Ambos regresan al evento para arreglar la situación como a su vez buscan la manera de contener a sus rivales.

**Agradezco sus comentarios. ¡La Aventura continúa!**


	7. Retomando lo viejo

**Gracias a todos los que nos han seguido en las dos historias en curso. Al parecer ésta historia se va actualizando cada semana. Por lo visto en Crónicas de Cybertron hemos aumentado los capítulos y procuramos que ambas historias puedan entrelazarse entre sí. ¡La Aventura Continúa!**

_**Capítulo 7: Retomando lo viejo**_

_**(El proyecto de Minerva)**_

La noticia sobre el retorno de Liokaiser consternó a los autobots (como a su vez el retorno de Optimus Prime en el bando decepticon), Victory Leo se traslada junto con Arcee hacia Francia. Los creadores de Elita habían pedido que no le pasaran el aviso.

Saber se encontraba en la versión pequeña, ya que el daño en su armadura había traido graves consecuencias. El Brainmaster estaba en la recarga.

La femme azul cromada reconoce a una femme autobot que estaba atendiendo el lugar.

-Minerva, ¿eres tú? – Mencionó con asombro Arcee.

-Así es querida amiga, sabía que llegarías lejos. – Mencionó en tono francés la femme.

Ambas femmes se abrazan, como a su vez Victory Leo recuerda a lo lejos cuando la femme era estudiante de Ratchet y compañera de dormitorio de Arcee.

-¿Cómo está Saber? – Preguntó Victory Leo.

-Se repondrá, aunque es un mech poderoso, su rival le duplicaba en fuerza y tamaño. Al parecer encontraron la manera para resucitar a Liokaiser. – Mencionó la enfermera

-Liokaiser fue uno de los rivales que tuvo Saber, Minerva me decía que éste mech lo integran seis decepticons, llamados escuadrón "Breastforce". – Se integraba Ratchet a la conversación.

-Es lo que llamamos fusión, y por lo que observé en la memoria del comandante Saber Liokaiser no es el mismo; Originalmente portaba varios colores, pero los únicos colores que resaltan son el verde que corresponde a la parte del tórax y uno de los brazos en color rojo. – Indicó Minerva

-Lo que nos lleva a suponer que de los seis elementos sólo dos están vivos. – Dijo Ratchet.

-En este caso Liozack y Guyhawk – Culminó Minerva.

-Y con respecto a ¿Optimus Prime? – Preguntó Arcee.

-No tenemos idea de quién pueda ser, pero es un gran indicio que no sea nuestro enemigo. – Finalizó Ratchet.

-Creo que estamos en desventaja ante nuestros enemigos. – Mencionó Victory Leo.

-Yo creo que no, aún tenemos una oportunidad pero para ello se requiere disposición de los autobots. Hay un proyecto que desarrollé cuando era estudiante y que durante el tiempo en que serví al comandante Saber lo fui perfeccionando. Mi maestro Ratchet puede hablarles de él.

Victory y Arcee voltean a ver al médico de los autobots, Ratchet toma un respiro e inicia su narración.

**(Flashback Ratchet)**

Como bien saben, Minerva fue una femme muy estudiosa y su vida siempre giraba entre la enfermería y mis asesorías. Durante su examen final, ella había presentado su tesis sobre la "fusión de mecanismos". Este concepto lo considerábamos obsoleto pero al parecer la femme abordaba las ventajas de estar fusionado.

-Los autobots hemos desarrollado la habilidad de transformarnos, cosa que nuestros enemigos los decepticons adoptaron de nosotros, pero la fusión nos permite trabajar en equipo y permite ahorrar energía vital en los mecanismos. Recomiendo en mi tesis que es viable una fusión entre dos o máximo tres mecanismos.

Minerva defendía su trabajo ante su maestro. La femme procuraba hablar con confianza.

-¿Por qué sugiere un número límitado para la fusión? – Preguntó Ratchet.

-Se puede realizar con varios mecanismos pero hay una gran desventaja: Entre más mecanismos sean, es más difícil lograr la conexión. Una fusión implica tener una conexión mental. Es más viable que dos o tres mentes puedan llegar a un "acuerdo", pero si son cinco o seis implica un mayor esfuerzo mental. Los daños que puede recibir un mecanismo fusionado son menores en comparación si los mecanismos pelean por separado.

-¿Qué mecanismos son candidatos a una fusión?

-Los mecanismos candidatos deben contar con la misma altura, peso, un cierto vínculo de amistad o camaradería. En el caso de las femmes, un requisito principal es que su chispa no esté ocupada por el producto de haber tenido una interfaz.

-No tengo más preguntas que realizar. – Dijo Ratchet en tono satisfactorio.

La femme esperaba que su trabajo hubiera resultado satisfactorio. Ella deseaba mucho impresionar a su maestro, sentía una gran admiración, sin embargo; ella en el fondo, se encontraba enamorada de su mentor.

Ratchet por otra parte, sabía que Minerva era especial, pero era muy "torpe" en expresar sus sentimientos, y consideraba que no era correcto ya que él era su mentor.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Unos pasos se acercan al área médica, no tenía el peso de un mecanismo; eran pasos suaves pero que avanzaban de forma lenta. Era Elisa Pruett.

-Con todo respeto enfermera Minerva ¿qué le impide realizar su proyecto? – La joven estaba controlando sus emociones pero a su vez le importaba la salud de Saber.

-¿Elisa? ¡Cómo te enteraste! – Dijo Victory Leo abrazando delicadamente a su hija.

-El ataque de Suiza salió en las noticias, como a su vez no pudieron responder los que estaban de guardia sobre la situación de quienes estuvieron allá. Savage me espera afuera, ya que como ven no puede ingresar.

La enfermera autobot comprende a Elisa y activando una pequeña compuerta secreta en el exterior, hace que el beast ingrese.

-Quiero imaginar que escuchó la conversación, en este caso lo que me impide es que en el equipo de los autobots son pocos los mecanismos que cumplen el requisito. Pero he estado observando al comandante Saber cómo a su vez al comandante Victory y hay un noventa y cinco de probabilidades que ellos puedan fusionarse. – Indicó Minerva.

Una sonrisa en Arcee y Elisa apareció. Victory las observa detenidamente.

-Tú y Saber han sido los mejores amigos, y ambos tienen vínculos comunes. Son perfectos. – Habló animada la femme azul cromado.

-Ve el lado positivo papá, los dos no se expondrán tanto. No quiero perderte a ti y a Saber. –Mencionó con dulzura Elisa.

-¡Hagámoslo amigo Orion! – dijo con dificultad Saber. Al parecer estaba volviendo en sí.

Elisa y Arcee se acercan hacia el Brainmaster.

-Elisa, "hermana" Arcee; lamento causarles problemas. – Habló el Brainmaster.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien – Respondió con una sonrisa la peliroja. - ¿Por qué te llamó hermana mamá?

-Porque ellos han sido hermanos desde que tu madre ingresó a los autobots – Intervino Victory Leo- tu madre era una femme valiente, tímida, obstinada y principalmente mi "dolor de cabeza", y Saber era un mech agradable, bromista. Pero resulta que, ellos hicieron creer a la base autobot que eran compañeros de chispa.

Elisa voltea a ver a su madre.

-Cómo puedes ver, con tu padre no fue un amor a primera vista, más bien fue "un golpe a primera vista", en ese entonces era muy diferente, practicábamos mucho y Saber era mi visor. Pero para "fastidiar" a tu papá creamos esa distracción lo cual nos permitía a los dos investigar más sobre nuestros enemigos y principalmente, estudiar las actitudes de nuestros líderes. – Dijo la femme azul.

-En otras palabras: estuve a punto de que Saber fuera mi papá… pero como dice el dicho: _Del odio al amor hay un paso._ El abuelo Alpha como la tía Elita me dijeron sobre sus "incidentes". –Hablaba más tranquila Elisa.

-No me dijiste que Alpha y Elita habían hablado – Intervino Victory.

-Ya conoces cómo es tu hija – Respondió Arcee.

-Por lo visto Doctor Ratchet creo que hacemos mal tercio, y; el cambio del comandante Optimus es fascinante; pero sigue conservado su esencia. Es un placer verlo de nuevo. –Finalizó Minerva.

-Será mejor dejar que Saber se reponga. – Intervino Ratchet.

**Un secreto inesperado**

Minerva trabajaba estudiando el diseño de Victory Leo como a su vez el de Star Saber. La femme enfermera analizaba a detalle lo que implicaba realizar una fusión. Para iniciar debía indagar sobre qué parte de los mecanismos eran compatibles entre sí, como a su vez la facilidad en que los mecanismos pudieran ejecutar dichos movimientos de fusión.

Elisa se acerca a donde se encontraba Minerva.

-¿Con qué usted fue compañera de dormitorio de mi madre?

-Así es pequeña, tu madre era tímida pero a su vez aprendía rápido. Recuerdo que es una de las mejores confidentes que he tenido.

-Tengo una pregunta: no sabía que mi mamá y Saber habían sido "novios" pero llegaron a tener…

-¿Interfaz?, No pequeña, de hecho, tu mamá hubo un tiempo en que tenía alergia a esa palabra ya que al escucharla vomitaba.

Elisa imaginó que quizás por esa razón su madre no le pudo decir las cosas con claridad.

-Saber miraba a Arcee como su hermana menor, ya que él se preocupaba por Arcee en la base. Recuerda que tu padre en ese entonces estaba enamorado de tu tía Elita One. Saber ha sido un mech alegre pero él guarda mucho dolor. Arcee ayudó a Saber a superar una parte de sus "traumas" pero hay otras que vinieron después. En ese entonces, Saber había partido de Cybertron y yo me había integrado a su escuadrón.

-Me hubiera gustado que entre mi papá, mamá y Saber me contaran esa historia. Mi padre estaba muy enamorado de mi Tía Elita, pero no sé cuál fue el mérito que tuvo mi madre para que Optimus Prime fuera mi papá.

-Dales tiempo pequeña, ellos te contarán todo. Conoces una parte de ellos: Sus "citas" y principalmente sus "citas de combate", pero es un privilegio que tengas a tus creadores juntos.

Ambas femmes hacen una pausa.

-Minerva, con respecto a la fusión ¿Podremos fusionarnos mi madre y yo?

La femme hace una pausa, en ese momento entra Arcee.

-Creo que está la persona indicada que puede responder a ello. – Respiró aliviada la enfermera.

-¿Qué cosa debo responder? – preguntó la femme azul cromado.

-En que si tú y yo nos podremos fusionar. Seríamos un gran apoyo para papá y Saber. – Dijo entusiasmada la femme.

Arcee se transforma en Silvia Wojtyla, y toma por los hombros a la femme.

-Elisa, tenemos la posibilidad de fusionarnos pero… no sería ahora. Ya que en términos humanos: pronto tendrás un hermano o hermana.

Minerva sonreía ante la noticia; Elisa estaba en Shock. La peliroja estaba feliz (a pesar de todo) y no daba crédito a lo que su madre le decía. Después de todo, sus padres se amaban.

-¿Tiene que ver con la situación en Francia?

**(Inicio del Flashback (o como utilizan la mayoría de los escritores Arcee POV))**

Cuando Owen y Silvia estaban en el departamento de Madeline, la femme cuidaba de Owen. La primera impresión de Owen (Optimus) fue el descubrirse a sí mismo como un mecanismo humano con sensibilidades y a su vez descubrir a Silvia con un lado muy femenino. Sin embargo, a él no le importó estar herido para amar y entregarse a su esposa.

Los dos experimentaban la sensación que los humanos tenían en un acercamiento íntimo.

Poco a poco llegaba el momento de tener un nuevo tipo de interfaz, sin embargo, Owen susurra algo en el oído de Silvia:

-Quiero unir mi vida contigo al estilo humano. Cuando te vi abrazando a Aracné en Aldebarán sentí que una parte de mí deseaba compartir ese amor de padre. Elita es toda una femme y he procurado ser el padre que ella necesita; pero, como dirán en la tierra; quiero tener un segundo hijo contigo.

Ella lo ve directo a los ojos. Arcee estaba ante el mech que amaba, la mirada de su esposo la hipnotizaba, Podía sentir esa conexión.

-¿En verdad lo deseas Optimus?

-¡Lo quiero realmente, si tú también lo deseas, ahora nuestro hogar es la tierra!

Un beso apasionado de Silvia fue la respuesta y de nuevo se produjo una interfaz al estilo humano.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-Entonces con mayor razón no debes exponerte mamá, ahora con mayor razón debo proteger a las personas que amo. – Finalizó Elisa.

La joven abraza y besa a su madre y sale del área médica junto con Savage. Durante la salida, se encuentra con su padre Owen Lionnel. Como si fuera una sparkling la femme corre y se lanza hacia el cuello de su padre.

-¿Qué te ocurre hija? – Dijo con extrañeza el Chicano.

-Me queda claro cuánto amas a mamá; estoy feliz porque pronto nuestra familia va a crecer. – Respondió entre lágrimas la peliroja.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Chicano y su impresión fue tal que terminó desmayándose. Silvia salía y se encontró con su esposo en el suelo.

-¿Pensé que ya lo sabía mamá? – Dijo Elisa preocupada.

-Apenas hoy se lo iba a decir – Habló con una sonrisa Silvia.

Poco a poco Owen vuelve en sí, y se va reincorporando. Y con una gran emoción Owen abraza a la a Silvia, y empieza darle de vueltas. La polaca se aferra muy fuerte. Un grito de alegría por parte Owen se escucha.

-¡Optimus por favor guarda silencio! – Dijo Ratchet – Sé más discreto. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Elisa abandonaba el lugar junto con Savage, sin embargo; la femme llevaba algo en mente, a tal grado que habló con su hermano Raph, ya que no pasaría desapercibido el daño que le hicieron a su "novio".

-Es hora de que Optimus Prime aparezca de nuevo, liderando a su equipo: Protegeremos a los que amamos con nuestra vida. – Dijo la femme en voz baja.

Un ladrido de Savage en señal de aprobación se dejó escuchar.

**Una aclaración, el nombre humano de Arcee (Silvia) se debe a que en las primeras traducciones de la serie de Transformers, ése fue el nombre asignado a la femme. En la serie de G1, ella es una Headmaster que cuida a un joven humano llamado Daniel. Esperamos sus críticas.**


	8. La respuesta autobot

**Saludando a todos los que nos siguen en ésta historia, como pueden observar he tardado en actualizarla pero procuro no perder el hilo de la trama, aunque en ésta ocasión puedo decir que este capítulo lo esperaba con ansias, digamos que mis tres autobots mech favoritos están juntos en esta parte como a su vez, Mi Oc asume los rasgos de sus creadores. Gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia.**

_**Capítulo 8: La respuesta autobot**_

Star Saber se recuperaba de aquel combate que había sostenido con Liokaiser, como a su vez Victory Leo se incorporaba ante el llamado de Minerva para trabajar el proyecto de fusión. Técnicamente Saber y Leo trabajaban de forma separada del equipo, por lo cual Arcee se encontraba al frente de la base Omega Uno.

Madre e hija no soportaban la idea de que los mech que amaban estuvieran lejos y principalmente aislados, pero comprendían que la situación en la que se encontraban implicaba hacer sacrificios.

Cuando el resto del equipo supo sobre el "embarazo" de Silvia, no podían dar crédito, principalmente a los aliados humanos, ya que, sería la primera vez en que podrían presenciar el ciclo de vida en un transformer.

Cabe señalar que cuando Arcee asumió el cargo de Prime no tuvo una comunicación inmediata con sus amigos en la Tierra, ya que técnicamente, pasaron dos años en que Jack y compañía llegaron a conocer a Elita. Aunque en ese tiempo, solamente por medio de Fowler había intercambio de información.

Por otro lado, en el cuartel decepticon evaluaban el desempeño de Liokaiser y al parecer el emperador Deathsaurus estaba satisfecho con la demostración, pero como es clásico en los decepticons, nunca faltaron las inconformidades: Starscream se sentía demasiado incómodo ante el recién llegado Guyhawk como a su vez, Blackfury deseaba poder calmar a Megatrón y a Deathsaurus sobre la matriz de liderazgo.

Megatron deseaba salir a combatir, no era un mech de los que le gustaba aplicar la estrategia de "guerra de guerrillas", deseaba enfrentarse con Optimus, su odiado rival. Parecía que con los años esta rivalidad aumentaba, quien lo hubiera dicho que estos dos grandes "amigos" terminarían en bandos contrarios y odiándose.

Liozack guardaba silencio y observa la actitud de sus compañeros, esperaba con ansias para ver quién de ellos perdía el control más rápido para así perjudicarlo.

**Doble entrenamiento**

Elisa Pruett sabía que no debían confiarse, ya que el nivel de combatividad de los cons había aumentado considerablemente. Al no tener a su padre y a su mentor cerca para entrenar, asumió la responsabilidad de coordinar a los Orions y, como era de esperarse, el equipo practicaba en la base Orion Pax.

Soundbee y Silvershot practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como a su vez Raph coordinaba la vigilancia. Arcee no tenía idea de lo que su hija ocultaba.

La mayoría de los autobots cumplía con sus roles humanos, pero Elisa se enfocaba mucho a entrenarse como femme y a su vez como "Brainmaster" ya que, aunque no dominaba la función de vuelo de "El Barón Rojo" debía comportarse como su padre para evitar la sospecha de ambos bandos. La joven terminaba exhausta, cosa que a Raph no le parecía nada grato ya que se exigía demasiado y no sabría si su mecanismo podría resistir ese ritmo de trabajo.

En parte, la femme agradecía que no hubiera ataque alguno ya que sin la presencia de los mech poderosos del equipo, no sabrían si resistirían, aunque esa calma duró poco.

**Una eterna rivalidad**

Megatron estaba desesperado, deseaba salir de su encierro, sus ópticos manifestaban una furia que reflejaban el infierno de su chispa perversa. Blackfury hacía el esfuerzo por controlar al con pero era inútil, sin embargo, Deathsaurus le concedió que sacara su frustración y le permitió hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos Liozack y yo, Megatron? – Preguntó Guyhawk

-Si prometen no interferir en mis asuntos pueden venir. – Habló despectivamente, y dirigió una mirada a Liozack – Más te vale que te comportes como un león y no como un gatito, ya que la última vez te espantaste al ver a un "muerto".

Starscream y Deathsaurus no pudieron evitar las risas.

"Pagarás por esto Megatrón" – Dijo para sus adentros Liozack.

En el bando de los autobots, Mark Mitchell se encontraba en sus labores de diplomático en las Naciones Unidas, ya que pedían un informe sobre la intervención de los autobots en los últimos ataques recibidos.

Tenía el turno para hablar ante la tribuna de la ONU cuando las explosiones se escucharon cerca del edificio. De forma inmediata los "cascos azules" intervienen para contrarrestar la situación como a su vez un grupo de pilotos liderados por Wheeljack confrontan a los decepticons.

Dos aviones de combate: Liozack y Guyhawk alborotaban los alrededores mientras que Megatron causaba destrozos por tierra. Mitchell no podía transformarse ya que, había sido llevado junto con los diplomáticos a un bunker como medida de protección.

Raph se da cuenta de la situación y ordena a los Orions a que intervengan. Soundbee y Silvershot se adelantan y entran en acción. Por otra parte, Arcee no puede hacer contacto con los demás ya que se encontraban demasiado ocupados, sin embargo, una llamada en un canal de baja frecuencia llega a sus audios.

-Confía en mí comandante Prime.

Arcee reconoce la voz, era Optimus, aunque tenía sus sospechas, ya que sabía que estaba junto con Saber en total aislamiento. Arcee activa las pantallas y observa que los Orions están conteniendo al enemigo, a duras penas. Sin embargo un portal espacial se abre y aparece Optimus Prime interviniendo en la batalla.

-¡Megatron! – Se escucha la voz inconfundible de Optimus.

El con reacciona.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin apareces "hermano", veo que si ataco a éstas ratas humanas apareces. – Habló Megatrón en el tono que le caracteriza.

-Por lo visto te gusta hacer berrinches como todo un anciano.

Megatrón se extraña ante la expresión del Prime, causándole enfado. Raph le informa a Elisa que no se exprese así, ya que Optimus no llamaba así al decepticon.

-¿Ya te viste en el espejo Prime? – Dijo enfadado.

-El que se lleva se aguanta. – Lo que le interesaba la joven era llamar la atención y distraerlo del ataque. – Que te parece si peleamos en otra parte, tú y yo.

Por medio de radio, Elisa da la orden de que Raph abra un portal terrestre en donde ella, Megatron y los Breastforce pudieran seguirla. Al parecer el escenario de pelea sería el desierto de Jasper.

Los cons sin dudarlo dos veces acceden a la petición, Wheeljack al igual que Soundbee y Silvershot desean seguirlos pero los daños ocasionados son serios y requerían la presencia de los autobots. Arcee está siguiendo la batalla de cerca, le inspiraba confianza el extraño que se hacía pasar por Optimus pero a su vez sabía las artimañas de que se valdrían de los decepticons.

El autobot al igual que los cons había llegado en el lugar de la batalla. Megatron reconocía que en varias ocasiones se habían enfrentado en este lugar. Elisa quería valerse de la nostalgia del mech para evitar que atacara a gente inocente.

-Liozack, Guyhawk, no quiero que intervengan en esta batalla, será mejor que Liokaiser descanse, éste duelo será entre él y yo.

-Elisa ten cuidado, Megatron es un mech impredecible, no lo veas como un juego. – Era la voz de Raph quien mantenía comunicación con la joven.

Los dos mech estaban en cierta igualdad de condiciones en lo referente a estatura y en armas, por otra parte, la experiencia llevaba la ventaja el decepticon. Optimus y Megatron se enfrentan en una batalla que inicia con el intercambio de disparos como a su vez en un duelo de espadas.

Megatron peleaba como en sus mejores tiempos, su cuerpo había sido reconstruido, lo que le permitía una mayor velocidad. El barón rojo tenía una prueba de altura, igualar a Megatron en movimientos como en velocidad, aunque se encontraba armado con el jetpack, Elisa siente que eso le quita cierta velocidad, sin embargo, el tener amplias posibilidades de defenderse en su forma humana le permitía compensar esos aspectos.

-No peleas nada mal, después de tanto tiempo pensé que tus procesadores se habían oxidado. – Alegaba el decepticon.

-No fuiste el único al que reconstruyeron. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Preguntó Optimus en tono retador.

-Observa y aprende. – Dijo Megatron.

El decepticon utiliza su espada para golpear el suelo, desatando el rompimiento de éste como a su vez la electricidad en el suceso. Elisa había visto por medio de Blackarachnnia que ésta técnica era muy similar.

Optimus se eleva, al igual que Megatron, aunque el con llevaba cierta ventaja alcanza atrapar al autobot, los dos caen en tierra.

Los dos combatientes no perciben que se abre un puente terrestre, de él salen dos aviones de combate, ellos observaban a distancia el combate entre Megatron y Optimus. GuyHawk y Liozack dan una orden a su cuartel para que envíen a los mecanismos que le permiten fusionarse en Liokaiser.

Elisa se da cuenta que no podrá contener la situación, decide despojarse del jetpack, y quedarse "aparentemente" con el armamento básico.

-Elisa, ¡¿estás loca?! – Dijo Raph.

-Confía en mí hermano. – Respondió la joven.

-No creí que fueras tan tonto Optimus, no puedes ganarme sin tu armadura completa. Despídete.

Megatron empieza a disparar, Optimus corre hacia el frente, zigzagueando, llevaba su espada quien le ayudaba a desviar los disparos, para sorpresa del con, resulta que su rival es más rápido. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Optimus logra golpear a su rival, como a su vez por medio de movimientos rápidos le aplica el movimiento de _La mística. _

Arcee observaba todo. Los dos aviones se comunican entre sí, al parecer les quedaba claro quién era el "Impostor" de Optimus.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Megatron no podía levantarse, estaba totalmente aturdido.

-No basta tener una reconstrucción, siempre es bueno confiar en los instintos. –Optimus empuña la espada dirigiéndola hacia Megatron – Como dijiste Megatron: Despídete.

Súbitamente, la herida de un arpón hiere el lado izquierdo de la espalda de Optimus. Una fuerza extraña lo levanta por los aires. Era Liokaiser.

Optimus alcanza a disparar para liberarse y por medio de Raph consigue de nuevo unirse al jetpack, aunque la herida era profunda.

-¡Veamos si puedes conmigo Optimus!

Los dos aviones que observaban la escena se integran a la batalla, Elisa los reconoce; eran Victory Leo y Star Saber. Ambos disparan sus armas como a su vez logran sacar de concentración a Liokaiser.

De repente, los dos aviones se transforman, como a su vez realizan una tercera transformación en donde interviene la fusión.

-Minerva lo logró. – Dijo entusiasmada Arcee.

Liokaiser observa al recién llegado.

-Veo que te gusta jugar sucio Liokaiser, yo seré tu rival. – La voz del guerrero era una mezcla de la voz de Victory Leo y Star Saber.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Victory Saber.

Optimus se incorporaba con dificultad, aunque vigilaba a Megatron para que no participara en la nueva batalla.

"Mamá, puedo sentir tu alegría, no sé por qué y a la vez siento la confianza de mi padre en esto. Después de todo, el sacrificio ha valido la pena" pensaba la joven Elisa.

Liokaiser y Victory Saber peleaban de una manera espectacular, un intercambio de golpes eran visibles. El mech autobot esquivaba fácilmente lo que su rival le enviaba, como a su vez la fuerza de disparos y velocidad eran visibles.

Liozack y Guyhawk se dan cuenta que no pueden llevar el ritmo de batalla, de inmediato ordena que abran un puente terrestre para sacarlos de ahí. A duras penas, el mech decepticon logra levantar a un arrogante Megatron que lucía aturdido.

Elisa deseaba poder acabar con ellos pero la herida empeoraba. Estando dentro del cuerpo de Optimus, ella observaba de cerca al mech fusionado: Era un poco más alto y sus rasgos conservaban el parecido con su padre y su mentor. Ella activa el traductor de cibertroniano antiguo por precaución.

-¡Elisa regresa rápido a la base, tu condición es crítica! – Insistía Raph.

-Gracias por la ayuda amigos. – Dijo Optimus Prime en cibertroniano antiguo.

El mech no responde. Sin embargo un puente terrestre se abre y Elisa aprovecha para salir de ahí.

Como medida de precaución, Raph envía las coordenadas de la base a Victory Saber, tenía el presentimiento que Elisa no llegaría bien a la base.

-Comandante Arcee Prime, Victory Saber reportándose. – Dijo el mech.

-Bienvenido a los autobots, aunque, los extrañaba mucho.

-Dentro de un rato más llegaremos a la base, por ahora; tenemos que ayudar a Optimus.

-Hagan lo que crean conveniente, estaré al pendiente de su llegada. Arcee Prime fuera.

**El precio de la victoria**

Optimus Prime ingresaba en la tercera entrada de la base Orion Pax, ya que en la forma de tráiler Peterbilt tenía la fuerza necesaria para llegar. Lo único que no sabía es que Raph había abierto un segundo portal terrestre para que Victory Saber llegara a la base.

Raph pensaba que Elisa no merecía cargar con toda la responsabilidad, como a su vez, estaba en contra de que ella arriesgara demasiado.

Victory Saber llega primero a la base Orion Pax, pero recibe indicación de que permaneciera oculto y observara, ya que el mech tenía dudas de por qué ocultaron tanta información.

Optimus Prime llega a la base y se logra transformar, Raph observa el daño recibido. El pecho del autobot se abre y se observa que Elisa se encuentra desfallecida. A duras penas logra salir de ahí y caer de pie. La herida que había recibido el Barón Rojo había herido de la misma forma a Elisa ya que tanto en el interior del mecanismo como la joven tenían la chaqueta desgarrada como a su vez rastros de energon y sangre.

-Elisa, te dije que era muy arriesgado. – Habló Raph.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí hermano mayor. No iba a permitir que durante la ausencia de papá y de Saber arriesgar la vida de todos. – Respondió la joven – Lo que más me duele es que nuestro amigo Optimus Brainmaster recibió daño. Sabes de antemano que la intención es que cuando todo esto termine, mi padre vuelva a ser Optimus Prime.

Elisa se desploma, la hemorragia aumenta.

-Lo que importa ahora es que los decepticons crean que Optimus está vivo pero no bajo la identidad de Victory Leo. – Habló Elisa. –Será mejor que el Baron Rojo sea reparado; yo estaré bien.

-Me importas tú Elisa, debes atender tu herida. – Insistía Raph.

-No te preocupes por mí, recuerda, que soy la hija de Optimus Prime y un Prime siempre cuida y protege a los que ama. –Respondió la joven quedando inconsciente.

Owen Pruett y Shawn Simmons aparecen desobedeciendo la orden de Raph, de inmediato, Owen toma el cuerpo de su hija y lo lleva a la bahía médica. Shawn por otra parte observaba los daños que tenía Optimus. Raph interviene de emergencia, haciendo una sutura de emergencia como a su vez proporcionándole a Elisa el energon y la sangre perdidas.

Después de dos horas de permanecer inconsciente, Elisa vuelve en sí; descubre que ella aparece vendada de la parte del pecho, técnicamente tenía el vendaje como si fuera un top. La joven no percibe la herida como a su vez reacciona que está siendo observada por una figura conocida.

-Jovencita, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. – Era Owen quien estaba cuidando de la joven.

-Lo sé papá, Raph y yo les debemos muchas explicaciones, pero eso no es importante; lo que se debe destacar es que tú y Shawn han hecho un buen equipo y ahora está batalla está equilibrada. – Respondió la joven.

-Con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre un Prime, no es solo proteger y amar, es también protegerse y amarse para poder cumplir con ello. No me queda duda que en verdad eres mi hija y con ciertos toques de rebeldía y valentía de tu madre.

-¡Oye! ¡Acaso creías que yo era hija de Saber! – dijo fingiendo enfado la joven.

-¡No exageres! Siempre he sabido que tú eres mi hija aunque pensaba que tu madre exageraba cuando me decía que te parecías mucho a mí en el carácter. Lo que hiciste en Aldebarán como a su vez aquella noche en que me "amenazaste" comprobé las palabras de tu madre.

Padre e Hija sonreían. Sin embargo sabían que una base como un Optimus Prime no podía pasar desapercibidos, ahora sólo esperaban a Raph y a Shawn para iniciar el interrogatorio.


	9. Nostalgia de una sparkling

**Gracias a todos por la paciencia en ésta historia, a continuación un pequeño capítulo que puede ser considerado como la continuación de los capítulo de la primera temporada. Esperamos sus críticas.**

_**Capítulo 9: Nostalgia de una sparkling**_

Elisa y Owen caminaba hacia la sala de juntas de la base Orion Pax, Raph y Shawn los esperaban con ansias, sin embargo, un tercer testigo estaría acompañando la reunión: Savage.

Aunque el can no tenía cierta participación en las últimas batallas, continuaba al lado de la joven Prime y a su vez entrenaba con el equipo.

Elisa da la orden a Savage para que grabe cualquier incidente en el interrogatorio. Shawn no podía dar crédito de lo que había visto: Su alumna y novia había ocultado un secreto de grandes proporciones.

-Caballeros, no sé quién de los dos desea preguntar algo. – Habló Raph en forma segura.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de "fabricar" a un Optimus Prime? – Preguntó Owen con curiosidad, aunque el tono utilizado no era de molestia.

-Fue de Elisa y mía. – Dijo el chico.

-Pero veo que utilizaste parte de mi funcionamiento para poder utilizar al "Barón Rojo", técnicamente no he tenido el gusto de que tú me hayas inspeccionado. – Mencionó Shawn.

-De hecho no Shawn, pero Savage sí. – Dijo Elisa.

Shawn mira con incredulidad al can.

-Respondiendo a la pregunta del Barón, técnicamente surgió después de la creación de Silvershot, pero para ello, tuvieron que pasar algunos años. El autor intelectual de la idea fue Elisa, quien a la edad de 8 años (hablando en términos terrestres) concibió la idea de "fabricar" un Optimus.

_**Elisa – Raph POV (Flashback 8 años atrás)**_

Rafael se encontraba finalizando sus estudios universitarios, se encaminaba para elaborar un posgrado en robótica, sin embargo, una pequeña de ocho años lo acompañaba, ya que también realizaba tarea escolar. En ese entonces Elisa tenía el cabello corto.

-No me gustan las matemáticas Raph. – Dijo la pequeña en tono de protesta.

-Por qué no me sorprende cuando alguien realiza ese tipo de declaraciones. –Dijo el joven emitiendo un suspiro. – Pero ve el lado positivo, las matemáticas nos ayudan a hacer cálculos, tarde o temprano te serán útiles, principalmente en batalla.

-Pero aún falta mucho para que me enseñen a pelear, según mamá dice que el Tío Bee me va a enseñar pronto pero veo que no es cierto. A duras penas el Tío Ratchet me está enseñando primeros auxilios. Aunque en escondidas me gusta jugar mucho con sus herramientas. Disfruto cuando su cara se pone como sirena de ambulancia.

-El buen Ratchet no ha cambiado. Miko le hacía lo mismo. –El joven hace una pausa – Tengo entendido que en tu escuela harán un evento de Padres e Hijos.

La mirada de Elisa se pone un poco triste, aunque Raph se siente mal al haber hecho ese comentario.

-No te preocupes Raph, no es tu culpa. Probablemente mamá y el Tío Bee nos acompañen, ya que Soundbee y yo estamos en la misma clase. Aunque en lo personal, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera conmigo: Soundbee es afortunado ya que cuenta con el amor de su padre…

-Pero desconoce el amor de una madre.

-Mamá compensa ese cariño con él.

-Al igual que Ratchet, Bee, Bulk, Jackie, como a su vez Smokscream y el gran amigo Magnus. Sé que los amas y los respetas, pero ellos te han amado como si fueras creación de ellos.

-Y a parte porque soy el último recuerdo viviente de papá. – Lo dijo como si fuese un reproche. – Sabes, quiero confiarte algo, pero prométeme que no te burlarás de mí.

La pequeña sale corriendo en la búsqueda de una libreta de dibujo. Como si fuera una especie de "ejecutiva" se sienta al lado de Raph en un aspecto de "negocios".

El joven Raph observa el dibujo y, para tener ocho años, el dibujo era muy preciso y presentaba ciertos diagramas básicos.

-¡Impresionante! Con razón tu maestra mandó un reporte para que te enviaran a una academia de arte. ¿Cómo le hiciste? – Habló Raph.

-Pues observé los diagramas del Tío Ratch, como a su vez mi mamá me proyecta cada noche las hazañas de mi papá. Siento que si logramos adaptar un tráiler Peterbill con la tecnología cybertroniana podemos construir a mi papá.

-Pero apenas se está empezando a estudiar los cristales de energía y el mayor logro que hemos tenido ha sido en que el consejo de guerra dos guerreros que murieron muchos años atrás sean tomados en cuenta en las decisiones futuras.

-Tengo que fe en que tarde o temprano buscaremos la manera de que estén con nosotros, como a su vez mi familia estará completa.

_**(Flashback durante la llegada de Star Saber y después de la plática entre Madre e Hija)**_

Elisa junto con Savage se dirige a su dormitorio, bloqueando la señal de la puerta para evitar ser interrumpida, Raph se comunica de forma abierta.

-Elisa, Tengo buenas noticias, necesito que vengas cuánto antes a la base. El proyecto Orion Pax es una realidad, pero antes de hacer la presentación oficial, requiero de tu presencia.

-Haré lo que pueda, aunque no puedo abrir un portal terrestre, Saber y el "gato galáctico" están bloqueando el hangar.

-¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó?

-Raph si te cuento ahora no me lo vas a creer. Al parecer el recién llegado está detrás de mi madre y si mi papá no está físicamente para defender lo que es suyo, para eso me tiene a mí. Mi madre es Arcee Prime esposa de Optimus Prime. Ese gato tiene que aprender a respetar la "propiedad privada".

-Entonces con mayor razón debes venir: El "Barón Rojo" está terminado.

Elisa interrrumpe la conversación al parecer el paso de unos mecanismos se aproximaban.

-Por favor hermano, creo que todos están descansando, saldré en unos momentos. Voy a indicarle a Savage que se quede acueste en mi hyper-cama… así pensarán que estoy en recarga.

La joven Prime sale con mucha discreción, sin embargo, antes de salir desconecta las cámaras de vigilancia para evitar cualquier sospecha. Activa el puente terrestre y se traslada hacia la base Orion Pax.

Raph recibe a Elisa y ambos se dirigen hacia donde se encontraba "Optimus Prime".

-Hermana: Tu brazalete tiene muchas funciones y una de ellas está diseñada para operar a "Optimus Prime". El observar a Star Saber en su transformación como a su vez el que Savage haya estado cerca de él me permitió hacer las modificaciones pertinentes. Técnicamente, éste es el segundo transformer construido en la tierra.

Elisa activa el brazalete, el pecho de Optimus se abre, la joven salta hacia la sección descubierta y de inmediato extiende sus brazos en forma de cruz. Unos cables delgados se adaptan al cuerpo de la femme mientras que el pecho se cierra. Los ópticos de Optimus se activan como a su vez en uno de sus brazos se ve que sale la espada del Prime.

-Hagamos la prueba de voz. – Dijo Raph.

-Buen trabajo Hermano Mayor. – Se escuchó la voz de Optimus Prime.

Elisa se sorprende, pareciera que su padre había regresado de la muerte.

-Mantén activo el puente espacial, vamos a darle un pequeño susto a Victory Leo. – Respondió Optimus en tono retador.

-Estaré al pendiente por medio del comunicador, además evaluaremos cómo se comporta nuestro amigo. – Dijo amablemente.

-Aplicaremos la acción evasiva si en un dado caso algo saliera mal, por eso el puente estará abierto y te enviaría a "Optimus" en su modo vehículo. – Dijo el Barón Rojo mientras cruzaba el puente.

**(Fin del flashback)**

**-**Y como bien sabrán, la sorpresa fue para nosotros, en especial para mí; ya que fue impresionante descubrir que Victory Leo es mi papá. Espero que puedan perdonarnos por haberles ocultado esto.

-Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al "Barón Rojo" ésa noche? – preguntó con curiosidad Raph.

Owen se pone un poco nervioso, pero logra responder.

-Le pregunté en cybertroniano antiguo: "Si en verdad eres Optimus, responde dos preguntas: ¿En qué lugar tuve interfaz con Arcee? ¿Cómo fue el nacimiento de mi hija Elita?".

-¡Por Primus, papá, te pasaste! – Dijo la joven Elisa, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Ustedes fueron los que se pasaron al haber hecho esa bromita de mal gusto. – Dijo Shawn.

-Algo me dice que será mejor que volvamos a la Omega Uno, ya que todos desean verlos, principalmente un transformer color azul cromado. – Dijo Raph en tono animado.

-Por favor mantengan nuestro secreto tanto de la base como la de Optimus. – Habló con gentileza Elisa.

-Con la condición de que no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera jovencita. Mañana vendré a la base, ya que quien mejor que un experto en la reparación de Trailers vea al Barón Rojo, por cierto Raph requeriré de tu ayuda.

-Cuenta con la mía Owen. – Dijo Shawn.

Los cuatro humanos y Savage inician el retorno a la base Omega Uno, Elisa y Raph junto con Savage caminaban hacia adelante escoltados por Owen y Shawn.

"Me temo que nuestros enemigos planean algo peor. Esperamos estar preparados para ello" Pensaba Owen mientras cruzaban por el portal terrestre.


	10. El golpe maestro

**Saludo con gusto a todos los lectores que han disfrutado de esta segunda temporada, hemos trabajado intensamente como a su vez habrá algunos cambios: Tuve la oportunidad de ver el final de Tranformers Beast Hunters (fragmento) y es precisamente ello que me motivó a darle la historia un pequeño giro.**

_**Capítulo 10: El golpe maestro**_

Deathsaurus empezaba a perder la paciencia, como a su vez tendría que tomar una decisión drástica. Sabía que por su tamaño (y rango) la reconstrucción llevaría tiempo como a su vez, el no poder tener la matriz de liderazgo le ponía los circuitos de punta.

Aunque durante en este tiempo solamente se ha mencionado como el "Emperador de los Decepticons" sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, uno de ellos consiste en "control mental", y como su nombre lo indica permite manipular la mente de transformers y humanos.

Todos los que conocían a Deathsaurus sabían que debían temerle, sin embargo, durante los enfrentamientos que sostuvo con Star Saber en un tiempo determinado, el decepticon no pudo emplear sus poderes, ya que al parecer su condición de Brainmaster le impedía estar bajo el control mental.

Un decepticon interrumpe sus pensamientos; Starscream había entrado a sus aposentos.

-Emperador, tengo malas noticias: Megatron y Liokaiser fueron derrotados por Optimus Prime y Victory Saber. –Hablaba con cierto pavor.

Los ópticos de Deathsaurus indicaban que tendría que cambiar su estrategia.

-Dime Starscream ¿Por qué te encuentras a lado de Megatron si en la última batalla el mencionó: "No más decepticons"?

El seeker había recibido una pregunta y tendría que responder de tal forma que no fuera a exasperar al decepticon.

-Es cierto lo que dice Lord Deathsaurus, no niego que en su momento atenté contra Megatron pero siento que no tengo un rumbo fijo. Pero súbitamente un odio se apoderó de él, movido por un orgullo… en verdad me confunde.

-No te preocupes Starscream… déjalo todo en mis manos. Espero que continúes siendo leal a la causa decepticon. Por ahora déjame sólo.

Deathsaurus había tomado una decisión, y al parecer tendría que "deshacerse" de algunas piezas. De forma sigilosa, pide la presencia de Guyhawk y Liozack ya que ellos han sido los mech de confianza del Emperador.

**Remordimiento**

Mientras eso ocurría con Deathsaurus, Megatron permanecía acostado en la hyper cama, seguía aturdido por el golpe como a su vez tuvo ciertos momentos de lucidez: En su memoria recordaba su última batalla como a su vez la frase pronunciada por él: No más decepticons.

Megatron recordaba que después de haber abandonado Cybertron deseaba permanecer en el exilio como a su vez "reencontrarse", después de todo, estaba "algarete".

Todo es confuso para el con, siente que no es su estilo obedecer a alguien y, peor aún, que está en contra de su voluntad. Alguien ajeno a él aumentaba en el su odio por el pasado, pero no podía escapar de ese destino.

Mientras pensaba en esto, cayó en recarga.

**A la luz del día**

La comandante autobot Arcee Prime volvía de la recarga, aunque en esta ocasión se le veía de una forma muy sonriente, ya que la presencia de su compañero de chispa le había proporcionado una cierta estabilidad a su mecanismo. Victory Leo seguía estaba acostado, al parecer, por la situación de la femme no habían tenido interfaz pero había señales que se habían besado de forma apasionada ya que en la línea de los labios, los dos tenían pequeñas marcas.

Al parecer el espumoso que crecía en el interior de la femme daba señales de vida, empieza a "moverse", ella coloca las manos en su vientre, ya que era la primera vez en que la femme tendría a un brillante por medio de la "vía natural".

-Es una sensación muy distinta pero a su vez me llena de alegría. – Dijo la femme en voz baja.

De forma delicada toma la mano de Victory colocándola en su vientre para que él pueda sentir el movimiento del espumoso. El mech poco a poco activa sus ópticos ya que su "espumoso" ha logrado despertarlo.

-¿Es nuestro espumoso quien hace esto? –Dijo el mech sorprendido de la reacción.

-Es él o ella, ya que todavía no sé el sexo.

El mech pega su cuerpo de forma cálida al de la femme sin soltar sus manos del vientre de su sparkmate.

-¿Recuerdas cómo concebimos a Elita?

-Sí Optimus, lo recuerdo: aunque fue un proceso de interfaz, la última vez fusionamos nuestras sparks (chispas) y así como me está pasando con éste "bebé", eso mismo sentí en mi sparkchamber, aunque tú…

Ella no puede terminar la frase, ya que durante ese tiempo Optimus estaba junto con Primus y la allspark. El mech se da cuenta y besa la mejilla, el cuello y el hombro de la femme.

-Ahora estoy aquí, y no permitiré que este "brillante" se quede sin su creador, como a su vez, mi primogénita tendrá lo que hace doce años se le había negado: La presencia de su padre.

-¿He logrado hacerte feliz? –preguntó la femme con sentimiento.

Optimus sabía que su relación con Arcee (desde la primera vez que se conocieron) no fue tan amigable, como a su vez, la femme respetaba mucho la relación que el mech mantenía con su maestra Elita One. Sin embargo diferentes circunstancias se originaron lo cual llevó a que como dice la frase: _Del odio al amor hay un paso._

El mech voltea delicadamente a la femme, mirándola a los ópticos de la forma más dulce que un sparkmate pueda tener.

-Arcee has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, Primus es testigo de mis sentimientos hacia ti, la prueba más grande de que me has hecho feliz es sin duda alguna es que en dos ocasiones me has permitido ser padre y principalmente, permitirme ser **todo** en tu vida. Te amo.

Sin esperar respuesta, el mech besa apasionadamente a la femme azul cromado, como a su vez el movimiento del espumoso aumenta. Ambos pueden sentirlo.

-Creo que nuestro espumoso está emocionado. –Habló Optimus.

-Quien no se emociona con un beso tuyo. – Dijo Arcee con gentileza.

En otra sección de la base Omega Uno, Elisa se despierta aunque lo primero que hace es ocultar el vendaje lo más que se pueda, como a su vez sale junto con Savage para entrenar puntería, para ello decide asumir su modo robot.

La femme se concentra y junto con Savage inician a practicar tiros a diferentes distancias. Utiliza las tradicionales "dianas" de tiro como a su vez simuladores de decepticons. En la sala de entrenamiento entra Saber.

-¿Cómo te sientes Elita? –preguntó el Brainmaster.

La joven se acerca y besa la punta de la nariz de Saber.

-Mejor. ¿Te gustaría practicar tiro conmigo?

-Y a su vez un duelo de espadas, ya que la vez anterior me hiciste perseguirte rio abajo. –Dijo Saber con la alegría que lo caracteriza.

Dos horas después, regresando a los roles de trabajo, Owen y Shawn se dirigen a la base Orion Pax para reparar al "Barón Rojo". Jack y Miko llegan a la base, al parecer acompañarían a Silvia a Francia para la revisión médica.

Brandon, Neil, Elisa y Yukio estarían a cargo de la base Omega Uno.

Sin embargo la señal decepticon aparecen en dos puntos diferentes: El primero un ataque con hunters en la región de los Alpes y el segundo en el centro comercial de Nevada.

Brandon ordena que Bee, Magnus y Wheeljack respondan a la contingencia ya que ellos son los más cercanos a los Alpes.

Los cuatro que estaban en la base Omega Uno deciden transformarse y atienden la llamada de auxilio en Nevada.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en el centro comercial se encontraba Owen Pruett debido a que el mantenimiento del Barón implicaba reparar algunos microcomponentes. A su vez, June realizaba algunas compras.

Owen se da cuenta de la invasión y alcanza a distinguir que se trata de Liokaiser y Megatron como a su vez que Bulkhead y compañía aparecen. Debido al pánico, no puede transformarse por lo cual debe ayudar a controlar a las personas.

Pruett intenta acercarse para ver lo que sucede, como a su vez dos cosas le desconciertan: la primera: El centro comercial entraba en si en una especie de puente terrestre. La segunda y quizás la más perturbadora: Megatron es brutalmente golpeado por Liokaiser.

Una luz cegadora derriba a Owen, dejándolo inconsciente como al resto de las personas del centro comercial.

_**De antemano gracias al seguimiento y las críticas… aunque es muy corto este capítulo poco a poco resolveré los enigmas. ¡La Aventura Continúa!**_


	11. Traición y Despertar

_**Capítulo 11: Traición y despertar**_

Bulkhead en compañía de los jóvenes Orions habían acudido al centro comercial de Nevada, ellos ignoraban que Owen y June estaban ahí, de inmediato los cuatro autobots en compañía de Savaga se deciden a contener al enemigo.

Liokaiser actuaba distinto junto con Megatron; entre ambos mech colocaban una especie de estacas alrededor del centro comercial.

-Elita, Silvershot, distraigan a Megatron. Soundbe y yo atacaremos a Liokaiser. – Ordenó Bulkhead.

Los jóvenes deciden atacar a Megatron llamando su atención con disparos.

-¡Ten cuidado Silvershot! Megatron es astuto. –Dijo la femme.

El decepticon voltea.

-Pensé que Arcee era más brillante, pero veo que le gusta mandar a sparklings a hacer el trabajo de adultos. –Dijo el mech con arrogancia.

Megatron desenvaina su espada como a su vez arremete contra los jóvenes. Elita saca su espada como Silvershot no deja de disparar. Elita volvería a enfrentar a Megatron pero esta vez sin estar bajo la protección del Barón Rojo.

Mientras eso ocurría, Bulkhead y Soundbee se encargaban de hacer lo propio con Liokaiser. El con cumple con su función.

-Blackfury inicia la apertura del puente terrestre. –Hablaba Liokaiser.

-El Emperador ha dado la siguiente orden: "Elimina a Megatron". –Dijo Blackfury.

-Megatron, activa el puente terrestre. –Ordenó el con fusionado.

Con movimientos ágiles, logra evadir el ataque autobot a su vez activa el puente terrestre. Sin embargo en un descuido, la femme alcanza a herir a Megatron. Liokaiser llega al apoyo de su compañero colocándose por la espalda.

Elita observa lo que ocurre y empieza a notar algo distinto en Megatron: Los ópticos rojos del decepticon empiezan a cambiar en una tonalidad azul.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –Dijo Megatron.

Liokaiser sin dudarlo dos veces atraviesa con su arpón el cuerpo de Megatron. Bulkhead y los demás observan atónitos lo ocurrido.

-Deathsaurus ya no te necesita Megatron, tu función terminó. –Habló Liokaiser con arrogancia.

El decepticon está a punto de extinguir la spark de Megatron, sin embargo; un disparo fulminante hiere uno de los ópticos de Liokaiser: Elita junto con Savage lograba que el decepticon perdiera la concentración.

-Silvershot junto con Soundbee disparan con toda la potencia mientras que Bulkhead con su cuerpo logra derribar a Liokaiser.

La femme autobot como puede se acerca a Megatron y arrastra su cuerpo fuera de la batalla. Sin embargo Liokaiser desaparece junto con el centro comercial.

-Elita no te confíes de Megatron – Indicaba Bulkhead.

-Tio Bulkhead, estoy haciendo lo que mi padre haría: Dar una segunda oportunidad. Mira sus ópticos.

-Pero si Megatron es el enemigo de nuestros padres. –Dijo Silvershot.

-Y además hirió de gravedad a mi padre Bumblebee. – Replicó de forma clara Soundbee.

De repente un puente terrestre se abre y aparece Star Saber.

-Saber me da gusto verte, y quizás tú nos puedas decir qué hacemos con Megatron. Elita no quiere entender que es un mech peligroso. –Habló Bulkhead.

-¿Eres la hija de Optimus?-preguntó Megatron de forma incrédula – Deberías hacer lo que tus amigos dicen.

-Mi nombre es Elita Prime, pero en esta ocasión no haré lo que me dicen. Mis creadores me hablaron sobre ti. La última vez que te vieron ellos como mis tíos decidiste que no habría más decepticons. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Saber observa la escena y se da cuenta que hay algo distinto en el mech decepticon. El brainmaster se acerca lo suficiente y decide ayudar a la femme a sostener a Megatron. Bulkhead al igual que los demás se sienten más "tranquilos" al ver que hay alguien más que pudiera contener al con por si quisiera atacar por traición.

-Amor, Megatron está perdiendo energon, como a su vez sus ópticos ya no son rojos. –Habló la femme autobot.

-Bulkhead, busca indicios o algo que nos pueda decir del paradero del edificio. Silvershot apóyalo. Soundbee regresa a la base Omega Uno. Elita y yo llevaremos a otra parte a Megatron. No tienen de que preocuparse. En cuánto Arcee se reporte a la base díganle que se comunique conmigo. –Indicó el Brainmaster.

-¡Otra vez fui usado! –Expresó con rabia Megatron.

-Guarda tu coraje, nos serás de gran ayuda. –Dijo Saber.

El decepticon cae inconsciente. Saber ordena a Raph que abra un puente terrestre hacia la base Orion Pax. La pareja autobot decide llevar a Megatron a dicho lugar.

-Saber, mi spark está angustiada. Siento que mi padre está en problemas.

-Temo que Owen estaba en el centro comercial, en cuanto observamos lo ocurrido, le pedí a Raph que rastreara la señal de tu padre. Pero debemos salvar a Megatron.

**En algún lugar del planeta**

Owen despertaba después de aquella impresión, sin embargo observó a su alrededor, las personas estaban inconscientes, y de forma cautelosa se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar, se acercó hacia los cristales y para su sorpresa descubrió que el centro comercial estaba en una isla.

Al seguir recorriendo el edificio, observa que June se encontraba ahí, seguía inconsciente. Owen levanta delicadamente a la fémina.

-June, despierta. –Mencionó el chicano.

Ella abre los ojos con cierta dificultad.

-Owen, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Estamos en una isla, al parecer los cons lograron un objetivo.

De repente se observa que unos Hunters custodian el edificio como a su vez una especie de aura negra empieza a rodear a las personas. Éstas empezaban a actuar como zombies.

Owen sujeta a June y ambos deciden esconderse en los interiores del centro comercial.

-¿Por qué actúan así las personas? –preguntó June.

-Creo que hay energía oscura en todo esto. Mientras te encuentres cerca de mí no corres peligro, ya que la matriz de liderazgo está impidiendo que tú y yo nos comportemos como tal.

-Podemos pedir ayuda utilizando un teléfono satelital o buscar la forma de contactar con los autobots.

-Es muy arriesgado, pero podría funcionar, sin embargo necesitamos que ellos se vayan, ya que no puedo transformarme en Victory Leo. Por otra parte intentaré contactar con Arcee y con…

Se escucha que empiezan a caer los cristales por medio de golpes. Owen lleva a un lugar seguro a June para evitar que cayera en manos decepticons. El oriundo de Tennesee encuentra un lugar para transformarse, y decide estar en modo bestia, esta vez utiliza utiliza una holoforma de León, cuyo parecido era más bien al de Aslan de las Crónicas de Narnia.

-Trataré de comunicarme con los autobots. Cuídate mucho Victory. –Dijo la fémina.

El león cierra los ojos como una señal afirmativa, de forma cautelosa el León abandona el edificio y decide internarse en la isla misteriosa.

**El retorno del guerrero**

Rafael atendía la base pero existía cierto descontento ya que, es obvio que las acciones del mech no eran dignas de aplaudirse. Saber explicó que no temiera. Elita comprendía que para la mayor parte del equipo no sería fácil aceptar esto. La pareja entendía que habría una oportunidad para poder terminar con esta batalla.

Megatron por otra parte activaba sus ópticos, observaba que sus heridas habían sido atendidas, Sin embargo, un ladrido desconcierta al mech; Savage estaba cuidando al decepticon. El mech observa al beast. La puerta de la habitación se abre, Elita Prime ingresa a ver al recién llegado.

-No cabe duda que eres un mecanismo muy fuerte. –Dijo con asombro la femme.

Megatron no dijo palabra alguna, el remordimiento pesaba sobre él, sin embargo observaba con detenimiento a la femme: Su aspecto le recordaba a quien alguna vez lo consideró como un hermano: Orion Pax como a su vez tenía los atributos femeninos de su madre.

La femme decide acercarse al con, la mirada de ella combinaba lo mejor de sus creadores.

-¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que te pasó Megatron? ¿Por favor? – Dijo la femme con la mayor suavidad.

El mech empieza a proyectar sus recuerdos, en ese momento se integraban Rafael y Saber.

**(Megatron P.O.V)**

Todo inició cuando decidí alejarme de Cybertron. No pude soportar la realidad en la que me había convertido. Unicrón me había manejado a su antojo… comprendí que nunca es viable someter a alguien. Cuando le dije a Optimus que no volvería a existir el bando decepticon prometí no intervenir para nada en el mundo de los transformers. Eso era lo que creí.

Starscream no estaba tan convencido de mi decisión y decidió seguirme por un tiempo. Una vergüenza se apoderó de mí. Estaba ausente de todo. La noticia del sacrificio de Optimus llegó en la región donde me encontraba y sentí una impotencia; Optimus me consideró como un hermano y yo le fallé.

Con el tiempo supe que la femme Arcee había asumido el rango de Prime, ella sin duda alguna impidió muchas veces en que yo hiriera de gravedad a ese entonces mi odiado enemigo. Era justo que alguien que conociera bien a Orion Pax tomara su lugar. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Orion Pax había tenido una hija. Tuve la curiosidad de conocerte y brindarle mi respeto hacia tu madre pero tuve miedo.

Por otra parte, me enteré que Star Saber al que daban por muerto, estaba cerca de mi ubicación; pensaba que si hablaba con él podría enmendar lo que hice. Sin embargo una fuerza oscura invadió mi mente desde un inicio y de nuevo perdí el control. Deathsaurus me había localizado de una forma muy extraña y me ordenó que llegara de nuevo a la tierra, sin embargo en un último acto de rebeldía decidí auto inmolarme pero fue inútil; con mi cuerpo destrozado (a su vez con la ayuda de Starscream) llegué de nuevo a éste planeta.

**(Fin del relato de Megatron)**

Los presentes escuchaban con atención el relato de Megatron.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme Megatron? – preguntó Saber.

-Tú y una femme de nombre Minerva sobrevivieron a la batalla que sostuviste con Deathsaurus ¿no es así? –Dijo Megatron.

-Es cierto lo que dices, a raíz de eso, volví a mis costumbres de ser el "Viajero Galáctico". –Respondió el Brainmaster.

-Tú equipo sigue con vida. – Respondió el decepticon.

Elita y Rafael no pueden dar crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar.

Megatron vuelve a proyectar sus ópticos y una imagen del equipo Brainmaster se logra apreciar, al parecer estaban atrapados en un asteroide en movimiento.

-Las últimas coordenadas del asteroide se encontraban cerca del planeta velocidad – Finalizó Megatron.

Saber sale de la habitación y decide establecer contacto con Override y Leo Braker para confirmar si lo que decía el decepticon era verdad.

-Megatron, ¿Dinos dónde se oculta Deathsaurus? –Intervino Raph.

El mech guarda silencio, Saber vuelve a entrar en la habitación.

-Rafael, Elita, lo que dijo Megatron es cierto: Override y Leo Braker detectaron una anomalía en un asteroide en movimiento y por lo último que alcancé a escuchar es que mis amigos siguen con vida. –Dijo con emoción el Brainmaster.

Su emoción fue tal que abrazó efusivamente a la femme como a su vez levantó a Rafael y Savage. Eso le devolvió la confianza al humano.

-Les diré todo lo que necesiten, pero quiero pedirles algo a cambio: Megatron ya no existe… quiero volver a ser el guerrero en que alguna vez tu padre confío: Mi nombre es Megatronus.


End file.
